Harry McGonagall
by Pourfendeuse
Summary: Le professeur McGonagall avait observé les Dursley la journée durant. Elle avait cerné leur personnalité. Quand Dumbledore quitta les lieux, après avoir déposé Harry sur le pas de porte, elle récupéra l'enfant et l'emmena au loin. HHr. Traduction d'une fanfiction avec l'accord de son auteur : Witowsmp.


_L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de Witowsmp. Je ne fais que la traduction._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire et encore moins de lire des textes en anglais. Mais les challenges font du bien !_

_Étant non bilingue et une quiche en orthographe/conjugaison il est fort possible que des erreurs se cachent tel des Botrucs sur leurs arbres. Je fait cette traduction à côté de mon travail et mes loisirs donc je compte sur votre indulgence :p._

_(Édit : Layian m'a proposé son soutient pour la correction. Grâce à elle ce chapitre et les suivants ne souffriront plus des bourdes __orthographe/conjugaison citées plus haut. Merci beaucoup Layian pour ton aide à rendre cette traduction plus lisible.)_

_Quelques numéros se glissent tout au long du texte. Vous trouverez les annotations correspondante en bas de page. Elles renvoient toutes au texte original (des explications de choix de traduction que j'ai effectué) et ne sont donc pas nécessaire à la compréhension du texte._

_Trêve de bavardage, place au très long …_

_… Chapitre 1 :_

**Défier Dumbledore**

* * *

— Bonne chance, Harry, dit le Professeur Dumbledore tandis que Minerva McGonagall observait le bébé installé devant la porte du quatre Privet Drive.

Le vieux directeur tourna sur ses talons et, dans un tourbillon de cape, transplana.

Minerva était censée faire de même. Elle le savait bien. Elle était supposée avoir confiance dans le jugement d'Albus. Seulement elle avait occupé sa journée à observer ces Moldus habitant les lieux et elle pouvait dire avec certitude que c'était la pire sorte d'humains qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Elle s'accroupit pour toucher la main du garçon une dernière fois. Le bébé commença à sangloter. Minerva chercha à intercepter son regard, ses yeux ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa mère. En écho à celles du petit garçon, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du professeur de Métamorphose.

— Comment Albus peut-il balancer l'enfant de James et Lily devant une porte comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire bouteille de lait ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, porte d'une maison dont il ne connait même pas les occupants !

Elle repassa dans son esprit les images de Lily lui parlant de sa soeur, de sa haine envers la magie et de son refus de voir James et Harry comme des membres de sa famille. Elle prit alors une décision sans précédent : défier Albus Dumbledore.

Elle concentra encore une fois son regard sur la petite bouille de Harry.

— Je ne permettrai pas à cet homme de ruiner ta vie ! trancha-t-elle sévèrement avant de disparaitre avec le bébé.

Pendant ce temps des gens se réunissaient en secret et tendaient leurs verres bien haut en disant avec des voix feutrées :

— À Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu.

* * *

Minerva marchait d'un pas vif en direction d'une maison, poussant un landau qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

Il fallait agir vite, sans quoi le directeur saurait qu'elle avait pris l'enfant.

Elle avait passé la nuit dans un hôtel Moldu, considérant ses options. Si elle ne se montrait plus à Poudlard, autant avouer à Albus qu'elle avait kidnappé Harry puis continuer à vivre comme une fugitive. Si elle amenait Harry avec elle à l'école, le directeur trouverait rapidement le bambin et le ramènerait immédiatement chez les Dursley. Sans oublier de la virer de son poste dans le processus. Non, elle devait trouver une bonne maison pour Harry, au moins pour quelques années. Ensuite, si nécessaire, elle pourrait éventuellement le déguiser et le prendre avec elle à Poudlard - en clamant qu'il était son neveu ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle partageait le point de vue de Dumbledore concernant le fait qu'il ne serait pas sain pour le garçon de grandir en compagnie de cette célébrité acquise. Du coup, elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans une famille de sorcier - tous les foyers magiques seraient, à coup sûr, capables de reconnaître l'enfant. Il ne lui venait à l'esprit qu'une seule personne. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le Noël précédent, presque un an déjà, mais elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec lui. En plus il composait avec sa femme un couple formidable.

Minerva expira longuement. Elle était vraiment soulagée que le directeur de Poudlard ait décrété un arrêt des cours en l'honneur des récents évènements.

Vêtue d'une robe Moldu très simple, le professeur de Métamorphose frappa avec le heurtoir du huit Churchill Drive. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme souriante, dans la vingtaine, aux yeux marron et aux cheveux chocolat. Elle portait des vêtements de grossesse, elle devait en être au cinquième mois.

— Tante Minnie? s'exclama-t-elle, et un bébé ? Entre !

— Bonjour Cindy, salua Minerva en souriant à la femme de son neveu, tu es absolument resplendissante. Mark est-il ici ? Il y a un sujet dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous deux.

Cindy lui offrit un large sourire.

— Oui, je vais le chercher. Il est mignon ce bébé, qui est-il ?

Minerva soupira brièvement.

— Cela fait partie de la conversation que nous devons avoir tous les trois.

Cindy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil interrogateur à sa tante par alliance avant de partir rejoindre une autre pièce de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était de retour accompagnée d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci traversa le salon pour rejoindre la kidnappeuse avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

— Tante Minnie, je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tes Gryffondors ne te causes pas trop de soucis j'espère ? N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse il ajouta : Cindy m'a dit que tu veux nous parler de quelque chose en particulier.

— Oh Mark. C'est une longue histoire. Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Minerva planta ses yeux dans ceux du fils Cracmol de son frère - qui avait toujours tout raconté du monde magique à sa femme - et lâcha :

— J'ai kidnappé cet enfant, et je veux l'élever.

— QUOI ? crièrent Mark et Cindy de concert.

— Voyez-vous, précisa Minerva, c'est Harry Potter.

Elle leurs expliqua ensuite les évènements de la soirée d'Halloween, comment Voldemort avait tué les Potter et fut finalement vaincu. Elle leur conta la célébrité soudaine du bébé et les plans d'éducation que lui réservait Dumbledore :

— Le pire exemple d'humanité qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné à voir. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de faire connaissance avec eux. Il a juste largué le petit avec une note au bas de leur porte ! C'est peut-être un génie mais il n'a pas une once de bon sens s'il a cru un instant que Harry pourrait s'épanouir correctement et être accepté dans cette maison ! Bref, dès qu'il a transplané j'ai pris Harry et j'avais, eh bien, bon espoir que vous voudriez, peut-être… éventuellement lui offrir un foyer ici, déclara-t-elle difficilement en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux sur le couple. Je réalise parfaitement que ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment avec votre bébé qui est en route. Mais j'espère que vous considèrerez ma requête.

Son regard était finalement devenu implorant.

Les jeunes concubins fixèrent respectivement Harry, puis Minerva. Leurs regards convergèrent finalement l'un dans l'autre, prélude d'une conversation muette.

Après un temps ce fut Mark qui mit fin au silence :

— Hmm, eh bien, j'allais te le dire à Noël. En janvier nous déménageons aux États-Unis, pour mon boulot, donc tu ne pourras pas le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudrais.

Minerva leur renvoya un sourire radieux.

— Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux ! Ils ne penseront jamais à le chercher aussi loin !

— Ok, Cindy et moi avons vraiment besoin de discuter de ça en tête à tête. Pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas la télévision pendant que nous montons à l'étage ?

— Télé-quoi ? s'enquit le professeur d'un air perplexe.

* * *

Une fois l'animagus bien installée devant un épisode des _Feux de l'Amour_, Mark et Cindy gagnèrent leur chambre. L'homme ferma la porte, mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha de long en large pendant quelques temps avant d'interroger sa compagne :

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? répliqua Cindy.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entama :

— Eh bien, si l'on se place d'un point de vue positif, nous souhaitons depuis le début avoir plus d'un enfant, et Harry a vraiment besoin d'une famille. Si personne n'a la moindre idée d'où il se cache, nous sommes définitivement à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques de Mangemorts.

— Tu oublies de mentionner à quel point il est mignon. Mais sa cicatrice est beaucoup trop reconnaissable, il faut trouver une solution.

— Ce qui nous amène aux points négatifs, soupira Mark, il n'y a pas que la cicatrice à cacher. Nous devons dissimuler d'autres traits physiques. Ses cheveux par exemple…

— Tu veux dire que nous devrons garder ses cheveux teints tout le temps ? fit Cindy tout en regardant son mari d'un air sceptique.

— Non. Je suis sûr que Tante Minnie est capable d'effectuer des changements corporels permanents.

— Pas ses yeux, dit-elle dans un souffle, je les aime.

— Moi aussi, lui accorda-t-il en souriant.

— Donc on va vraiment le faire ?

— Si on va jusqu'au bout, nous serons officiellement des kidnappeurs, réalisa Mark.

— On peut toujours déclarer que nous l'avons trouvé sur le perron. Réplique exacte de la technique employée par Dumb-l'-Andouille (1) chez les Dursley, exposa Cindy avec un large sourire.

L'homme prit une expression rieuse en visualisant la solution :

— C'est vrai, Tante Minnie pourrait métamorphoser tous ses traits d'identification, les empreintes digitales par exemple. Il suffira ensuite de déclarer que nous nous sommes attachés à ce bébé abandonné devant notre porte et que nous voulons le garder. Ainsi nous serons ses tuteurs légaux.

— Comment l'appeler ?

— Eh bien, répondit-il à sa femme en souriant, Je pense que nous devons conserver le prénom originel. À son âge il doit probablement déjà y répondre. C'est un nom très commun donc ça ne devrait pas éveiller les soupçons. Par contre nous sommes obligés de changer son deuxième prénom et, bien entendu, il portera notre nom de famille.

— Il s'appellera donc _Harry Mark McGonagall_, annonça Cindy avec un large sourire.

Mark embrassa sa femme passionnément avant de déclarer avec enthousiasme :

— Nous allons avoir un bébé !

* * *

Le couple retourna dans le salon pour retrouver une Minerva McGonagall profondément immergée dans son programme télé.

— Tante Minnie, l'interpela Mark tandis que la toute nouvelle fan de soap-opéra bondissait de surprise, nous avons décidé de l'adopter. Il s'appellera Harry Mark McGonagall.

Le visage du professeur se détendit en un grand sourire, le plus large qu'elle puisse leurs offrir.

— C'est fantastique ! Merci !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall s'occupa de transfigurer les empreintes digitales de Harry, celles de ses doigts et de ses orteils - on n'est jamais trop prudent. Ses cheveux noirs devinrent blonds et, pour finir, le professeur de métamorphose fut capable de cacher la cicatrice avec un sort de glamour - le sortilège ne durerait que quelques jours, l'animagus prévoyait de refaire l'incantation chaque fois que nécessaire jusqu'au jour où l'enfant serait adopté.

Minerva accompagna le couple devant le bâtiment abritant le département de la protection de l'enfance mais elle ne les suivit pas à l'intérieur.

Elle les attendait nerveusement depuis plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que, enfin, ils ressortent avec un Harry bien installé dans les bras de Cindy.

Minerva commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Mark la devança :

— Ils sont heureux de pouvoir nous laisser le petit pendant qu'ils font les recherches. Ils ont pris ses empreintes et nous ont assuré que s'ils ne trouvent aucune correspondance en fouillant dans les rapports …

— … ce qui ne devrait jamais arriver grâce à toi, intervint Cindy en souriant.

— … nous pourrons adopter Harry sans problème avant de partir pour Chicago.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Minerva envoya des hiboux quasi quotidiens au fils de son frère décédé. Les volatiles en question ne la rejoignaient pas pendant ses petits déjeuners, elle s'était mis un point d'honneur à recevoir les réponses seulement quand elle se savait parfaitement seule.

Comme promis, à chaque fois que le couple emmenait Harry en des lieux publics et officiels, Minerva leurs rendait une visite la veille afin de pouvoir cacher sa cicatrice. Mark et Cindy avaient planifié, une fois arrivés au États-Unis, de rencontrer un spécialiste Moldu capable de cacher l'ancienne blessure de manière permanente.

Depuis la fameuse nuit, Albus n'avait plus parlé de Harry. Minerva s'était procurée un livre d'Occlumancie dès le lendemain du kidnapping et avait travaillé dur à chaque minute de son temps libre. Dumbledore ne tirerait rien d'elle concernant les informations qu'elle dissimulait.

À la mi-décembre de cette année-là, il y eu ce jour spécial ou Minerva apprit deux nouvelles. D'abord la terrible dépêche de la Gazette du Sorcier informant de l'attaque à l'encontre de Frank et Alice Londubat. Ensuite la merveilleuse nouvelle de l'adoption officielle de Harry. Il était désormais légalement un McGonagall. Sa date de naissance, selon les tribunaux, correspondrait au 12 août 1980. L'animagus fut impressionnée du discernement des médecins Moldus, il y avait à peine plus de dix jours d'écart entre la vrai et la fausse date.

* * *

Minerva passa son Noël chez Mark et Cindy. Elle amena avec elle une bonne quantité de jouets et d'habits pour Harry ainsi que plusieurs tenues et jeux pour le futur bébé. Elle offrit aussi au couple un miroir à double sens, promesse d'un contact facile malgré les kilomètres.

Elle cacha, pour une dernière fois, la cicatrice du petit tandis que Mark et sa famille étaient sur le point de rejoindre l'aéroport. Pendant que la voiture s'éloignait, une larme coula le long du visage du strict professeur. Ils allaient lui manquer.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent à Lansing - une banlieue de Chicago dans l'Illinois. La cicatrice du petit Harry était maintenant complètement invisible grâce au dur labeur d'un spécialiste en dermato-chirurgie.

* * *

Un jour Minerva fut demandée dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Dumbledore très inquiet, faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce.

— Bonjour Minerva, salua-t-il d'un air absent, un bonbon au citron ?

L'animagus remarqua que Fumseck n'était pas présent.

Finalement elle fit non de la tête et s'assit. Dumbledore l'imita en regagnant son fauteuil directorial.

— J'ai bien peur de devoir t'apprendre de terribles nouvelles Minerva.

— Té … Terribles nouvelles ? Que se passe-t-il Albus ?

— J'ai fait en sorte qu'une Cracmole s'installe à Privet Drive, afin de garder un oeil sur Harry pendant quelques années. Elle m'a rapporté qu'il n'est pas là-bas. Je me suis déplacé personnellement et il s'avère que les Dursley n'ont jamais trouvé le garçon sur leur pas de porte.

— Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ? répéta-t-elle avec un air sonné, le meilleur qu'elle puisse jouer.

Pendant un instant elle avait cru que son secret avait été dévoilé, mais il n y avait pas moyen que Dumbledore l'ait découvert aussi facilement.

Albus acquiesça, abattu, avant de relever la tête et de la fixer :

— Minerva, tu as passé la journée là-bas. As-tu noté quelque chose de louche dans le coin à ce moment-là ? Quelqu'un qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion de fuir avec Harry dès qu'il a eu le champ libre ?

Après avoir veillé à ce que ses barrières mentales soient bien levées, aussi fortes que possible, elle répondit calmement :

— Non, Albus. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial.

Elle aurait bien ajouté : " excepté ses horrible Moldus chez qui vous alliez lâcher le gamin ". Mais elle n'était pas folle.

Le vieil homme enfouit sa tête dans ses mains :

— Je crains que des Mangemorts l'aient kidnappé. Soit pour assouvir leur vengeance, auquel cas il est mort, soit pour l'élever. Il est possible qu'ils voient en lui le prochain Mage Noir.

— Vous ne pouvez sérieusement pas croire cela … haleta l'animagus en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.

— Qu'aurait-il pu se passer d'autre, Minerva ? se désespéra le directeur, s'est entièrement ma faute, Rémus a eu l'amabilité de le souligner quand j'en ai informé l'Ordre. J'aurais dû frapper à cette porte et remettre personnellement Harry entre les mains des Dursley. La protection de sang aurait été activée. Certes, nous avons bon espoir que Harry soit encore en vie étant donné que personne ne s'est encore vanté d'un tel crime - et les Mangemorts n'auraient pas manqué de marquer une telle occasion - mais s'il est vivant quelque part il pourrait être littéralement n'importe où sur cette planète. Peut-être même dans une maison protégée par un charme de Fidelitas.

Sa bouche se tordit en un demi-sourire et il enchaîna :

— Avec ce sort il pourrait être à quelques mètres à peine des barrières de Poudlard et nous ne le saurions jamais.

Albus soupira, paraissant plus vieux que jamais.

— Bien, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps. Tu devrais y aller. Si tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit, du moindre détail, peu importe à quel point cela pourrait avoir l'air insignifiant, viens m'en entretenir.

* * *

Minerva se sentie terriblement misérable en quittant le bureau du directeur. Elle se remémora le visage d'Albus, marqué par une foule d'inquiétudes et de tourments causés par ses propres mensonges.

_Il le mérite !_ se morigéna-t-elle, _il n'avait pas à abandonner aussi légèrement Harry sur un perron_.

Elle ajouta à sa liste d'arguments la lourde constatation qu'il s'était passé près de cinq mois avant qu'Albus ne se préoccupe enfin de ce qu'il était advenu du garçon. Seul point positif : depuis le temps, toute trace de magie résiduelle suite à son transplanage avec Harry avait forcément disparu. Grâce à l'insouciance du vieil homme, elle était lavée de tout soupçon.

* * *

Le temps passa très vite et, le 8 mars 1982, la soeur de Harry, Brianna Minerva McGonagall, pointa le bout de son nez. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Minerva parti rencontrer le nouveau membre de sa famille pendant les vacances de Pâques. Sans oublier, bien entendu, d'emmener avec elle une cargaison de vêtements pour bébé et quelques présents pour Harry.

* * *

— Papa, z'est maman et B'innie ! s'exclama un petit bonhomme tandis que Cindy McGonagall entrait dans la pièce en portant la petite soeur du garçon - celle-ci était déjà âgée de huit mois. Harry arborait toujours sa chevelure blonde et ne portait aucune trace de cicatrice sur son front.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis, et la vie était plutôt belle. Tante Minnie devait arriver aujourd'hui par cheminette à l'aéroport d'O'Hare. Elle venait passer les vacances de Noël avec la petite famille. Le réseau de cheminette transcontinental était géré par les grands aéroports internationaux. Sans ce système les Moldus en arriveraient vite à se méfier d'étrangers sortant tout à coup de nulle part. Les sorciers utilisaient les mêmes billets de voyage que leurs homologues Moldus, la subtilité se situait dans le terminal – dissimulé avec un procédé similaire à celui de la voie 9 3/4 de King's Cross. Toutes les dix minutes, l'énorme cheminée transportait son lot de trente âmes vers un aéroport spécifique.

— Bonjour, Harry, dit Cindy en câlinant son petit garçon.

— B'jou maman ! B'jou B'innie !

— Ta Tante Minnie arrive aujourd'hui. Elle va passer deux semaines avec nous.

— Vii ! S'extasia Harry, elle v'in avec des cadeaux !

Mark rit sous cape pendant que sa femme essayait de prendre son air le plus sévère :

— Ce ne sont pas les cadeaux qui font que nous aimons Tante Minnie. Nous l'aimons car c'est une tante bienveillante.

— Qui donne des cadeaux ! s'enthousiasma le garçon.

Cette fois Cindy pouffa avec son mari. Elle se reprit pour finalement annoncer :

— Aller, tout le monde se prépare pour l'aéroport, il va être temps d'aller chercher notre tante.

* * *

Le trajet à travers Chicago fut éprouvant à cause de l'affluence. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et scrutèrent les environs. Ils repérèrent rapidement Minerva, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe marron accompagnée d'un chapeau assorti. Le chariot qu'elle poussait grinçait sous une bonne quantité de sacs.

— Tante Minnie ! s'époumona un Harry surexcité.

Il courut vers elle et entoura les jambes de la femme à l'allure digne avec ses petits bras.

— Bonjour Harry. C'est si bon de te revoir, souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant et en rendant l'étreinte à son petit neveu.

— T'as m'né des cadeaux? demanda-t-il en souriant vers sa tante tout en abattant sa carte du '_regard de chien battu_'.

— Harry ! gronda Cindy tandis qu'elle les rejoignait avec Mark.

— Eh bien effectivement, j'en ai un pour toi et un pour ta soeur. Mais tu ne l'auras pas avant que tes parents ne m'aient fait un rapport complet de ton comportement des dernières semaines.

— J'zuis sage, hein maman ?

Cindy sourit tout du long d'un silence qu'elle maintint pendant trente secondes, mutisme qui parut bien trop long à son fils attendant la lourde sentence.

— On va dire que oui, accorda finalement la mère de famille.

Minerva se releva pour donner l'accolade à Cindy et Mark. Celui-ci embarrassa sa tante en lui claquant une grosse bise sur la joue.

— Mark, arrête ! protesta le professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à la maison Minerva tint sa promesse. Brianna reçu une peluche duveteuse à l'effigie d'un hippogriffe. Harry découvrit, quant à lui, une réplique miniature mais fonctionnelle du Poudlard Express. Elle expliqua aux parents qu'elle avait métamorphosé le jouet à partir de pierres. Ils s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord sur la façon dont ils aborderaient le sujet de la sorcellerie avec Harry : ils attendraient son premier acte de magie involontaire avant de commencer à tout lui expliquer. Le garçon savait que sa tante enseignait dans une école nommée Poudlard, il avait bien compris qu'il irait un jour là-bas, par contre il n'avait encore aucune connaissance de son héritage magique.

L'animagus réserva le reste de ses présents pour le jour de Noël. Mark et Cindy riaient à gorge déployée à chaque fois qu'ils constataient à quel point leurs enfants pouvaient mener leur grand-tante par le bout du nez. Si l'un des élèves du strict professeur avait pu être témoin des scènes de cache-cache et de chat l'impliquant et qu'il avait eu l'idée de les conter à ses camarades, ceux-ci ne l'auraient jamais cru. Et si ce même observateur tentait en plus de les convaincre qu'un enfant de deux ans et demi avait réussi à la promouvoir au titre de 'Gr_and Monstre du Chatouillement'_, les étudiants lui auraient alors vivement conseillé d'aller se faire soigner.

Les petits profitèrent pleinement du jour de Noël, ils furent comblés de cadeaux et, surtout, d'amour venant de parents aimants et d'une tante complètement gâteau.

* * *

Peu après ses cinq ans, Harry fit son entrée à l'école maternelle et c'est dans la foulée qu'il eut sa première expérience de magie non intentionnelle. Dès le premier jour il s'était fait un ami, Matthew Burke, mais aussi un ennemi - un grand nommé Brian Popovich. Depuis tout petit le garçon aux yeux verts devait porter des lunettes et cela constituait le sujet de moquerie préféré de Brian.

Rapidement Harry et son copain prirent la décision de contre-attaquer. Brian était en train de s'installer sur une chaise quand Matt renversa 'accidentellement' son jus d'orange devant lui. Harry profita de la diversion pour se glisser sous la table et entreprendre d'attacher les lacets du harceleur ensembles. Malheureusement pour le blond, Brian comprit le manège et, alors que le plus petit était très concentré sur sa tâche, se baissa d'un coup pour refermer la main sur son poignet. Il commença à le serrer le plus fort possible. Harry avait très mal et était effrayé de bientôt voir son os brisé. Soudainement ce fut Brian qui ressenti une vive douleur. Il cria et relâcha aussitôt sa prise. Oubliant que ses lacets étaient entravés la brute bondit et s'aplatit lourdement sur le plancher, la tête pile dans la flaque de jus tombé un peu plus tôt sur le sol.

Le surveillant n'avait rien loupé du final du spectacle et, quand il trouva Harry sous la table, envoya prestement le saboteur de chaussures au piquet.

Le soir même Harry était installé sur le sol avec sa soeur, lui contant ses mésaventures de la journée, quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Mark se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Un homme d'âge moyen, petit, mince, aux cheveux poivre et sel, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il portait un costume gris anthracite.

— Bonsoir, Mr McGonagall, je présume ?

— Vous présumez bien.

L'homme inconnu tendit sa main et Mark la serra.

— Je suis Stephen Kirk. Puis-je entrer quelques minutes ? C'est pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé à l'école de votre fils aujourd'hui.

Le père de famille soupira en priant que les parents de l'élève impliqué dans l'incident ne soient pas allés jusqu'à entamer des poursuites judiciaires ou quelque chose dans le genre.

— Entrez, finit-il par consentir.

Une fois que les enfants eurent regagné leurs chambres et que les adultes furent tous installés dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main, Mr Kirk annonça :

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pour dire les choses simplement votre fils a réalisé aujourd'hui ce que l'on appelle de la magie involontaire. Ça veut dire qu'il est un sorcier.

Il n'ajouta rien, comme si il s'attendait à recevoir des objections.

Cyndi sourit et mit fin au silence :

— Eh bien maintenant nous sommes fixés. Ça faisait un petit moment que nous étions curieux de savoir si, oui ou non, il serait un sorcier.

— Vous … vous connaissiez déjà l'existence de la magie ? bredouilla l'homme en costume sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise.

— Eh oui, confirma Mark, voyez-vous, je suis moi-même un Cracmol apparenté à la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. En fait ma tante est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. J'imagine que Harry ira étudier là-bas une fois qu'il sera assez âgé.

— Vraiment ? jubila Mr Kirk soulagé de voir que cet entretien allait se dérouler beaucoup plus sereinement que prévu. J'imagine qu'essayer de vous convaincre de placer Harry dans une autre école de magie serait une perte de temps.

— J'ai bien peur en effet. Si j'envoie Harry ailleurs que dans l'école de sa grand-tante il y a de forte chance que celle-ci ne m'adresse plus la parole, plaisanta Mark.

— Vu que vous venez d'Angleterre je suppose que vous connaissez la loi magique en vigueur là-bas, je parle en particulier de la restriction de la magie des mineurs.

— Oui, en effet.

— Nous avons un point de vue littéralement différent aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Mr Kirk, tout ce qui nous importe est de garder le secret. Tant que les enfants ne font pas de magie devant des Moldus, tout est ok. Dans le pays nous avons des collèges similaires à Poudlard pour les jeunes à partir de onze ans mais nous avons aussi des écoles élémentaires de sorcellerie. Là-bas les plus petits peuvent apprendre les bases de la Magie ainsi que les fondamentaux de la plupart des cours dispensés à Poudlard. Les cours ont lieux du lundi au samedi. En semaine les classes sont tenues pendant une heure, de dix-sept à dix-huit heure, le samedi elles se déroulent de sept heures et demi à midi et demi. Chaque jour de la semaine correspond à une matière en particulier, et elles sont toutes rassemblées le samedi.

Il fit une petite pause pour prendre une gorgée de thé et poursuivi :

— Les élèves de première année apprennent le latin – très utile pour l'apprentissage des sorts –, les mouvements de base de baguette magique, les sortilèges simples, la métamorphose élémentaire et la botanique en version d'initiation. Pendant les années qui suivent certain de ces cours continuent tandis que d'autres sont remplacés. Par exemple la classe de manipulation de la baguette magique s'arrête pour laisser place aux potions. En ce qui concerne les leçons de défense, nous ne les commençons que lorsque les enfants ont dix ans. Si Harry commence l'apprentissage dès maintenant il sera très en avance sur le programme de Poudlard - il est même possible que ses futurs professeurs lui permettent de sauter une classe. Au lieu de faire des classes par âge nous dispensons les cours à partir de l'année ou l'enfant a réalisé son premier acte magique – cette organisation de l'enseignement, visant à assurer le contrôle de la magie, a prouvé son efficacité dans la prévention d'incidents magiques impliquant les mineurs. Notre rentrée des classes commence deux semaines après la rentrée Moldu. Ça nous permet de doubler nos effectifs pour l'année. Comme l'a prouvé votre fils, débuter l'école est un énorme facteur de déclenchement de magie accidentelle.

Une fois son discours fini Mr Kirk repris la dégustation de sa tasse, attendant que le couple assimile ce qu'il venait de leur exposer.

— Eh bien, commença Mark en se tournant vers sa femme, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ça semble parfait. Mais avant de prendre une décision nous devrions en parler à Harry, suggéra-t-elle, voir ce qu'il en pense.

— Sans oublier Tante Minnie. Mr Kirk, pourrons-nous vous donner une réponse dans les jours qui arrivent ?

— Bien sûr, le rassura le petit homme, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère. J'ai amené avec moi quelques documents qui vous seront utiles.

Il tira une baguette de sa manche et conjura une brochure suivie de quelques papiers administratifs.

— Revenez vers nous avant la fin de la semaine. Je vous laisse aussi des informations concernant le district magique le plus proche. Là-bas vous pourrez vous procurer une baguette magique, des livres, des instruments spécifiques … tout ce dont Harry aura besoin si vous faites le choix de l'inscrire à l'_École Élémentaire de Sorcellerie de Vildhivers_ (2).

* * *

Cette nuit-là ils contactèrent Minerva avec le miroir à double sens. Elle semblait très emballée par le concept. Jusqu'à maintenant le professeur ne connaissait pas cette différence de loi entre la Grande Bretagne et les Etats-Unis. Elle avait toujours supposé que toutes les sociétés magiques appliquaient les mêmes restrictions de la magie des mineurs. Quoi qu'il en soit elle supportait complètement l'idée américaine.

Les parents devaient maintenant parler au principal concerné.

— Donc, Harry, commença un Mark un peu nerveux, te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé avec Brian ? Je parle de la douleur qu'il a eu sans raison apparente.

— umh humh, marmonna le petit garçon sans trop se mouiller, baissant les yeux et se préparant à recevoir une réprimande.

— C'est toi qui en es à l'origine, lui certifia Cindy.

— Non ce n'est pas moi maman ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès, le rassura Mark, tu as fait de la magie.

— J'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il alors que l'émerveillement se dessinait sur son visage, comment ? Tu fais de la magie toi aussi papa ?

— Je n'en suis pas capable. Mais ta tante Minnie, elle, peut.

Harry paraissait maintenant complètement extatique :

— Elle fait de la magie ?

— Oui. Poudlard est une école de magie. Tu iras quand tu auras onze ans.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

— C'est vrai ? Je peux aller voir le Pou de Lard maintenant ?

Mark retint un rire :

— Pas avant un petit moment. Mais comme tu commences la lecture à l'école, dès que tu seras assez fort, tu pourras apprendre plein de choses dans un livre que Tante Minnie nous a donné. Il s'appelle l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

Cindy leva les yeux au ciel face à légèreté de son mari. Ça prendrait bien des années avant que son fils puisse déchiffrer le lourd pavé.

— Tu pourras me le lire ce soir ?

— On verra. Avant ça j'ai une question très importante à te poser : est-ce que tu aimerais commencer à apprendre la magie dès maintenant ?

— Oui, répondit rapidement un Harry tout sourire.

— Ça veut dire encore plus d'école, il faut que tu le saches, le prévint sa mère.

— Mais c'est de l'école de magie ! répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

— Tu commenceras les leçons dans une semaine, lui annonça Mark, et samedi nous irons te chercher une baguette magique ainsi que les autres affaires dont tu auras besoin.

— Super ! cria Harry les poings levés en signe de victoire.

— Oh, et encore une chose vraiment très importante. Tu ne dois raconter cela à personne. Que ce soit sur ta capacité à faire de la magie ou sur tes nouveaux cours.

— D'accord, c'est secret, acquiesça Harry.

— Oui, insista Cindy, c'est un gros secret.

— Brianna est magique elle aussi ? demanda le petit garçon.

— Nous ne le savons pas encore.

— Alors on attend de voir si elle va faire de la magie sur quelqu'un, comme moi ! pouffa Harry.

— C'est ça mon chéri, on va juste attendre de voir si elle fait de la magie accidentelle, déclara Cindy en l'accompagnant dans son rire.

* * *

Harry et Brianna - à qui ses parents avaient expliqué l'existence de la magie, la maison serait de toute façon bientôt investie par le nouvel univers de son frère, et qui avait bien comprit le caractère secret de la chose - étaient totalement fascinés par Petit Salem, le quartier magique local. Celui-ci était d'une envergure équivalente au Chemin de Traverse, seulement la porte d'accès se situait dans un City Game et non dans un pub. Le lieu de transfert se trouvait dans un coin occupé par un jeu nommé _La Guerre des Sorcières_. La machine portait un panneau « Hors Service ». Pour l'actionner il suffisait de s'asseoir devant et de se pencher contre l'appareil. L'utilisateur se retrouvait alors propulsé à travers le mur pour finalement retombé sur ses pieds dans une rue comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait été le premier à tenter courageusement l'expérience avant d'être suivi par son père, sa sœur et, finalement, sa mère.

Ils regardaient tous autour d'eux, intrigués par les noms des boutiques, tel que les_ Chaudrons du Calumet_, ainsi que par les différentes sortes de créatures qui arpentaient la rue. Mark rigola un bon coup quand il tomba sur un _Magical McDonald_. Ils découvrirent bientôt la branche locale de Gringotts et leurs employés - un gobelin pressé passa devant eux en dévalant les marches. Le père de famille s'apprêtait à entrer dans la banque quand Cindy remarqua une machine de retrait près des grandes portes. Ils purent ainsi utiliser leur carte de crédit pour faire le changement en argent sorcier – la redevance coûtait un dollar. La somme qu'ils retirèrent leur permettrait de couvrir les dépenses pour la baguette magique, les livres, le matériel annexe, ainsi que tous leurs éventuels achats complémentaires lors de leur visite de Petit Salem.

Après s'être procuré les livres et autres affaires, la petite famille prit la direction de la boutique de baguettes magiques. _Le Casier à Baguettes_ semblait être l'une des succursales d'une grande chaîne de magasins de baguettes américains. Ils furent surpris de trouver une très jeune vendeuse derrière le comptoir. Harry rougit dès qu'il aperçut la jolie jeune femme blonde. Brianna remarqua le comportement de son frère et gloussa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la gratifie d'un coup de coude.

Baguette après baguette, le stock du magasin passa entre les mains de Harry. La commerçante fut très gênée de voir qu'aucun de ses articles ne correspondait au petit sorcier. Elle lui proposa un dernier essai avec une baguette en bois de hêtre, contenant une plume de phénix et mesurant vingt-trois centimètres. Dès que Harry la tint quelques étincelles rouges et or jaillirent de son extrémité.

— Ce n'est pas la baguette parfaite, exposa la vendeuse avec incertitude, mais elle devrait tout de même être efficace. Bien sûr vous pouvez tenter une autre boutique, mais le point de vente le plus proche se trouve dans le Michigan.

— Nous allons prendre celle-ci, la rassura Mark tout en se demandant si la baguette idéale pour Harry ne se trouvait pas simplement dans son pays natal.

— Bien, je vous la laisse à six gallions au lieu de sept. Je vous fais cette promotion car la baguette n'est pas optimum pour Harry mais surtout parce qu'il a de bons goûts, taquina-t-elle en clignant un œil vers le petit garçon qui rougit et baissa la tête prestement.

— Merci beaucoup, fit une Cindy souriante.

Dès la sortie du magasin Brianna était aux prises d'un rire incontrôlable.

— Harry est 'moureux de la dame ! parvint-elle tout de même à s'esclaffer bien fort.

Elle le répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Mark attrape au vol la main de Harry qui était sur le point de donner une tape à sa sœur. Le visage du petit sorcier avait complètement viré au rouge.

— Brianna, arrête de te moquer de ton frère ! gronda Cindy, et Harry, tu n'as pas à taper ta sœur.

— Ok ! claironnèrent-ils en chœur.

Les bras croisés sur leur torse, ils entamèrent un échange de grimaces tout en marchant.

Après quelques pas Mark décida d'enfoncer le clou :

— Mais, dis-moi Harry, tu l'apprécies vraiment, la dame des baguettes ?

Brianna se relâcha dans des gloussements tellement détonants qu'elle en tomba ; Harry, désormais plus qu'écarlate, s'arrêta de marcher en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Quant à Cindy, elle ne put que lancer un regard consterné à son mari.

* * *

Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ses nouveaux cours. Il n'aimait pas le latin – les leçons étaient essentiellement concentrées sur l'alphabet - et la botanique mais il appréciait les sortilèges, l'apprentissage des gestes de la baguette ainsi que la métamorphose. Brianna éprouvait toujours de la fascination quand elle observait Harry faire ses devoirs, surtout quand il taillait son crayon à papier magiquement. Mark – ainsi que Minerva quand ce dernier lui expliqua l'organisation de l'école – étaient très surpris de voir que Harry utilisait des crayons et des feuilles de papiers normaux. De plus il n'avait pas à mettre de robes de sorcier. La brochure soulignait que leurs utilisations alerteraient les Moldu sur le fait qu'il se passait des choses louches dans le coin. En outre, il était expliqué que les crayons et feuilles simples étaient beaucoup plus faciles à prendre en main que les parchemins et les plumes, surtout pour des jeunes enfants.

Harry était dans les premiers dans sa classe à Vildhivers, il était même le meilleur dans certaines matières. Par contre il avait tendance à rester dans la moyenne à l'école Moldue.

Lors d'une confrontation avec ses parents sur le sujet, il annonça avec flegme :

— La magie est bien plus intéressante. De toute façon je vais à Poudlard.

— Avant ça tu as une scolarité normale à tenir. Et tu vas remonter tes notes si tu ne veux pas que l'on te retire de Vildhivers, bluffa Mark.

Bien entendu il ne le ferait pas, Harry appartenait au monde de la magie et jamais il ne l'en priverait. Mais il savait néanmoins que son fils devait bénéficier d'un bon niveau en lecture, écriture et mathématiques afin de pouvoir tenir le rythme à Poudlard.

— Non ! Vous n'pouvez pas faire ça ! Je … je fugue sinon ! haleta le petit blond.

Le père sourit en voyant l'état de panique de son fils face à la fausse menace.

— Alors prouve-nous que tu es motivé, trancha Cindy, sois plus attentif pendant les leçons ordinaires et hausse tes notes.

— Dac ! maugréa Harry

— Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! tonna sa mère.

— Désolé, maman, minauda-t-il en sortant une version améliorée de son regard de '_pauvre petit chiot battu'_.

Elle soupira avant de, finalement, caresser la tête blonde de son petit sorcier de fils tout en souriant de son talent d'acteur :

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas travailler cette lecture qui t'attend ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

Ses résultats scolaires s'améliorèrent après cet épisode, bien qu'il ait encore besoin d'occasionnels encouragements sous forme de menace ou de corruption.

Durant le printemps de sa deuxième année de cours, quelques semaines après le cinquième anniversaire de Brianna, celle-ci réalisa, dans un excès d'insouciance, une très grosse bêtise. Elle voulait absolument tenter de faire de la magie. De ce fait elle emprunta, sans demander un accord au préalable, la baguette magique de son frère. Elle attendit que celui-ci quitte sa chambre pour quelques minutes avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce et de subtiliser l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais quand Harry revint celui-ci remarqua vite la disparition. Hors de lui, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa sœur. Une fois arrivé à destination, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Brianna était tournée vers son bureau, pointant la baguette sur son crayon à papier afin de le tailler. Totalement dévouée à son essai, elle ne remarqua pas du tout l'entrée silencieuse du garçon.

— RENDS-LA MOI ! aboya finalement le jeune sorcier dans son dos.

Il avait prévu de l'effrayer. Cette partie du plan marcha à merveille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé ce fut ce sort de couleur rouge qui jaillit de la baguette quand la petite se retourna de surprise vers la source du cri. Le trait frappa Harry de plein fouet l'envoyant lourdement au sol, dans les pommes. Mark et Cindy, ayant entendu du bruit, firent un départ en trombe du salon.

Alors que Harry s'écroulait, des frissons d'horreur traversèrent Brianna. Elle lâcha la baguette et couru rejoindre le corps inanimé de son frère.

— HARRY ! PARDON ! s'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

Elle le prenait dans ses bras au moment où le couple, affichant des visages furax, arriva dans la chambre. La petite brune tremblait violemment, complètement effrayée à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser sévèrement … ou même tuer, son frère.

— J- je… désolée … j- j'ai pris la baguette … Ha- Harry m'a surprise, bégaya-t-elle à ses parents.

Après cette déclaration elle ne put plus parler. Elle s'était effondrée. Ses larmes tombaient sur la tête de Harry qu'elle maintenait fermement appuyée sur sa poitrine agitée de sanglots.

Mark et Cindy étaient perplexes devant la scène, remettant en place les pièces du puzzle. Finalement le grand blond s'accroupit pour prendre le pouls de son fils. Il se permit un léger sourire quand il constata que son cœur battait normalement.

— Harry … Harry va aller bien, hein papa ? bredouilla Brianna entre deux pleurs.

— Je pense que oui, la rassura Mark, je vais quand même appeler le _Département de la Magie Involontaire_, juste pour être sûr.

— Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe, se précipita Cindy en partant chercher l' « autre » annuaire.

Pendant que sa mère quittait la pièce, Brianna continua à s'inquiéter :

— Je suis désolée papa. Je- je vais aller en prison ? J'ai pas fait exprès ! Il- il m'a effrayée …

— Je sais ma puce, dit son père en l'enlaçant, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas faire l'impasse sur ta bêtise. Tu as pris la baguette de ton frère et tu seras punie une fois que l'on sera pleinement rassuré de son état.

— Oui papa, je t'aime aussi … et Harry aussi. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne sais pas …

— Eh bien nous allons voir ça tout de suite jeune fille, l'informa un homme - affichant un visage sympathique entouré de cheveux noir et d'une barbe grisonnante - en entrant dans la pièce avec Cindy, je suppose que je devrais me présenter d'abord. Je suis Oliver Brown, du _DMI_. Je suis arrivé très vite, n'est-ce pas ? En fait nous avons la possibilité de transplaner à l'autre bout du fil quand nous recevons un appel d'urgence. Je suppose que la jolie petite demoiselle ici présente est celle qui a réalisé la performance magique sur le garçon.

— C'est bien ça, acquiesça Mark en se levant avec Brianna afin de pouvoir laisser le champ libre au sorcier.

— Je doute qu'elle ait pu faire grand mal à son frère, déclara t'il en se baissant vers Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le garçon et prononça un sort. Il s'esclaffa en voyant le résultat de son incantation s'inscrire en lettres brillantes devant son nez :

— Quel âge à votre fille ?

— Brianna vient d'avoir cinq ans, l'informa Cindy.

— Vraiment impressionnant, déclara-t-il en pivotant sa tête en direction du couple, elle a réalisé un parfait sortilège de Stupéfixion. Je détesterais avoir à me battre en duel avec cette jeune fille quand elle sera plus grande. Elle a le potentiel pour devenir une puissante sorcière.

Il se retourna vers Harry et formula :

— Énervatum.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il découvrit, en gros plan au-dessus de sa tête, un parfait inconnu tout sourire. Il tressaillit et nota que ces parents étaient présents eux aussi. À partir de là les évènements se ré-imbriquèrent sans sa mémoire : de la disparition de sa baguette au sort rouge qui se dirigeait sur lui.

— BRIANNA ! Je vais te tuer ! s'époumona-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds

— Harry, allons … essaya de le tempérer sa mère.

Entre-temps la petite brune avait réussi à se glisser dans un coin de sa chambre :

— Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas !

— Bon, intervint Mr Brown avec un large sourire, vu que votre fils va déjà à l'école de Vildhivers vous ne devriez pas avoir de soucis pour une deuxième inscription. Il me semble que vous avez une crise familiale à gérer alors je vais vous laisser. Vous recevrez une facture dans quelques jours pour l'appel et le déplacement. Et inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin, plaisanta-t-il avant de se carapater dans un 'pop' feutré.

Harry profita du départ du sorcier pour se lancer vers sa sœur. Il serait vite parvenu à destination si les bras de son père – implacablement forts - ne l'avaient pas retenu.

— Elle a volé ma baguette et m'a jeté un maléfice avec ! se défendit le garçon.

— On sait, concéda Mark, et elle sera punie pour l'emprunt de ta baguette. Par contre le sort était involontaire.

— Non ça ne l'était pas ! Je la déteste ! rugit-il en se dégagent de la prise du grand blond et en sortant furieusement de la pièce.

— Harry ! gémit Brianna, c'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal …

Un peu plus loin la porte de la chambre du jeune sorcier claqua violemment. Brianna se laissa tomber dans son coin et commença à pleurer, la tête contre ses genoux.

— Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit, mon coeur, tenta de la rassurer Cindy en rejoignant sa fille.

— Si ! J'ai été méchante et il me déteste maintenant ! affirma le 'cœur' en question entre ses sanglots.

— Je vais aller lui parler et lui demander son opinion pour ta punition, ça va l'apaiser je suis sûr.

— Je ferais les corvées de Harry pendant un an, décréta la petite fille - ce qui arracha un sourire à son père.

— Eh bien, un an me paraît un peu … commença Cindy.

— Deux ans ! s'écria alors la petite fille.

Puis elle fit une pause et murmura :

— Peut-être qu'il me pardonnera après ça …

— Je voulais dire qu'un an me semblait un peu exagéré, Brianna. Ton père et moi prendrons la décision finale plus tard.

Elle fit une bise à sa fille, se leva pour récupérer la baguette de Harry et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Assit sur son lit, Harry boudait. Il savait que sa sœur allait tenter ses '_grand yeux de pauvre petit chiot battu_' pour éviter sa punition, elle était très forte à ça – forcément, elle avait eu un bon professeur. Brianna était pourtant allée dans sa chambre sans sa permission, avait pris sa baguette, sans sa permission encore une fois, et, le comble, lui avait envoyé un maléfice avec. Il admit pour lui-même que ce ne pouvait être qu'un accident – sa sœur ne connaissait pas de sorts. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre sa baguette en premier lieu. Il fut tiré de ces pensées par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il les ignora. De toute façon ça serait soit Brianna soit un de ses parents le priant de pardonner sa sœur. Sa porte s'ouvrit.

— Harry, commença sa mère en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière elle, je te ramène ta baguette.

— Pose la sur le bureau, là où elle aurait dû rester, dit fraichement Harry.

— Sais-tu ce que t'as fait Brianna ? demanda Cindy en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau de son fils.

— Elle m'a jeté un maléfice ! lança le jeune garçon, et, elle a beau se défendre, je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

— Je voulais dire quel sort elle t'a lancé exactement.

— Non, répondit-il alors que son expression s'adoucissait un peu, mais ça a causé comme un évanouissement.

— Tout à fait. Ça s'appelle un sort de Stupéfixion. En as-tu déjà entendu parler à l'école ?

Harry baissa la tête :

— Non.

L'attitude de Cindy changea, elle prit une fausse expression peureuse en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours – comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne n'espionnait leur conversation - et finalement chuchota :

— Je pense que Brianna n'a plus toute sa tête et qu'elle a réussi à apprendre un peu de Magie Noire. Elle est sûrement capable de maudire toute notre famille avec ses sorts.

— Quoi ? s'exclama un Harry déconcerté - toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à la surprise.

— Tu avais raison de lui dire que tu la hais. Je pense que je vais faire la même chose.

— Euh ?

— Ton père pense que l'on devrait lui donner une baguette et l'envoyer avec toi à Vildhivers. Mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

— Vr- Vraiment ? bégaya le jeune blond tout en s'inquiétant sur l'état de la santé mentale de sa mère.

— Bien sûr, Regarde ce qu'elle a fait avec ta baguette. Nous sommes chanceux qu'elle n'en soit qu'au tout début de la pratique. Je suis certaine qu'elle a essayé de te tuer. Tu- tu étais surement le premier sur sa liste avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à tout le monde, trembla Cindy.

— Euh … maman ?

— Il va falloir qu'on la chasse de la maison le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne devienne trop puissante. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Peut-être voudrais-tu lui lancer quelques sorts avant ?

Harry était maintenant complètement chamboulé. Cindy éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à tenir son rôle et à ne pas rire de la crédulité de son fils.

— Je- je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille faire ça. Je … elle était juste effrayée. Elle n'a pas voulu me faire du mal.

— Mais elle a pris ta baguette, c'était peut-être le point de départ de son plan, appuya un peu plus Cindy.

— Elle é … elle était juste curieuse. Elle voulait juste savoir si elle peut faire de la magie comme moi. Tu ne peux pas la chasser de la maison pour ça.

— Pourquoi essaies-tu de la défendre maintenant ? Tu lui as pourtant dit que tu la détestes.

Alors que le visage de sa mère passait de la fausse peur à l'amusement puis, enfin, à une expression plus neutre, Harry comprit la combine et, dans un même temps, réalisa ses torts dans l'affaire :

— Je lui ai vraiment dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Et elle est en ce moment même en train de pleurer dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être si inquiet et effrayé comme elle l'a été quand tu es tombé au sol. Elle pense qu'elle doit faire tes corvées pendant deux ans avant que tu ne songes à lui pardonner. Convaincu ?

— Eh bien, quand même … deux ans sans rangement de chambre … chuchota-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

— Harry !

— Ok ! Ok ! Je vais aller lui parler, concéda-t-il, mais elle a quand même pris ma baguette.

— Je sais, Harry, et moi et ton père allons lui donner une punition pour ça. Mais dans l'immédiat elle a vraiment besoin de t'entendre dire que tu l'aimes encore …

— Maman !

— Ha ! Je comprends bien que vous, les garçons, n'aimez pas ces histoires de guimauve. Seulement je sais, et tu sais aussi, que tu aimes ta sœur. Et elle a besoin que tu le lui rappelles ! Tu as été capable de lui dire que tu la détestes, donc, tu seras tout aussi capable de lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ajouta :

— Brianna te prend comme modèle. Ça la blesse énormément quand tu dis des choses comme ça. Même si tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu la hais, ta sœur, elle, ne peut pas le deviner et ça la touche beaucoup plus que tu ne le croies. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ce que tu dis quand tu es en colère. Sinon, plus tard, il se peut que tu brises une amitié sur de telles paroles.

— J'ai compris, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'irai lui parler, maman, conclut Harry.

Cindy se leva pour aller serrer son fils dans ses bras :

— Je sais que tu vas le faire.

* * *

Brianna n'avait toujours pas bougé du coin de sa chambre. Elle était seule et continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son père avait laissé la porte ouverte et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se lever pour aller la fermer. Ça aurait dû être une merveilleuse journée, elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, comme son frère. Malheureusement sa magie involontaire avait fait du mal à ce dernier. Maintenant il la détestait. Elle leva son regard quand elle entendit sa porte se fermer.

Harry était là, debout au milieu de la pièce.

— Hé Brianna, entama le jeune blond nerveusement.

— Je suis désolé Harry ! s'excusa encore la petite fille, je ne referais plus jamais de magie.

— C'est quoi ces âneries ? Bien sûr que tu vas faire de la magie ! Tu vas venir dans mon école et tu seras même meilleure que moi. Je le sais car tu as fait une magie accidentelle vraiment incroyable, certifia le jeune sorcier avec un petit sourire.

Vu que son frère venait d'admettre l'aspect accidentel de l'affaire Brianna se permit de sourire un peu. Il vint s'asseoir sur le sol, juste à côté d'elle :

— Mais je suis encore contrarié pour le vol de ma baguette …

— Je suis désolée !

— Mais laisse-moi finir ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et enchaina :

— Je t'ai dit des choses méchantes car j'étais en colère. Mais je ne le pensais pas. Vraiment.

— Vraiment ? répéta la petite brune en caressant l'espoir, qu'effectivement, il ne la haissait pas.

— Oui, je ne te déteste pas Bri. Je … hem … t'aime.

Dans la foulée Il prit sa soeur dans ses bras et celle-ci lui rendit son câlin tout en pleurant sur son épaule.

— J'ai eu très peur, sanglota-t-elle, je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

* * *

Brianna fut d'astreinte pour les corvées de Harry une semaine durant. Mark et Cindy étaient mal à l'aise dans le maintien de cette punition alors que leur fille avait éprouvé tant d'effroi le jour de sa bêtise. Cependant ils savaient que faire l'impasse sur cette sanction encouragerait un regain d'enfreints des règles de la part de leurs enfants. Minerva, quant à elle, fut ravie d'apprendre que sa petite-nièce était une sorcière. La famille partit le week-end même à Petit Salem afin d'acquérir une baguette pour la benjamine – bois d'acajou, nerf de dragon, vingt et un centimètres – dans le même magasin, avec la même vendeuse que, non, définitivement, Harry « N'AIMAIT PAS ! ». La baguette magique était pleinement compatible avec Brianna. Cette dernière emprunta les livres de première année de son frère et demanda à sa mère de l'aider dans le déchiffrage des volumes. Cindy avait commencé l'apprentissage de la lecture à ses enfants dès leurs trois ans mais sa petite dernière n'était pas encore assez autonome pour lire ces textes toute seule.

L'été passa tranquillement. Brianna lisait beaucoup et travaillait dur à épeler des sorts en prévision de son entrée à Vildhivers. La rentrée arriva et - comme ça avait été le cas pour Harry - elle commença l'école de sorcellerie en même temps que la maternelle. Il s'avéra rapidement qu'elle était un petit rat de bibliothèque en puissance et, en toute logique, elle se issa aisément à la tête de ses deux classes. Elle partait de temps en temps à des soirées pyjama chez ses amies d'école. Harry détestait quand ces comités de fillettes se déroulaient chez lui, il s'arrangeait donc - à chaque fois que les invitations étaient lancées - pour décamper et passer la nuit chez un de ses copains.

L'été ou Harry eu 10 ans, les McGonagall installèrent dans leur salon une _Nintendo 'NES'_. Les deux frère et sœur l'adoptèrent immédiatement et occupèrent pas mal de leur temps de vacances à combattre Bowser et ses alliés afin de sauver la princesse Toadstool. Harry appréciait aussi grandement le jeu _Duck Hunt_ - plus que sa sœur qui y jouait modérément - et il lui tardait de pouvoir inviter un de ses amis - sorcier ou Moldu - pour un peu de compétition virtuelle.

Cette année-là Harry commença ses leçons de défense. Il apprit le fameux sort de Stupéfixion et ne manqua pas l'occasion de le raconter à sa sœur – celle-ci pâlit en se remémorant la mésaventure de ses débuts sorciers. À la liste de ses nouveaux cours s'ajouta l'Histoire Moderne de la Magie.

Un samedi, lors d'un de ces cours, ils étudièrent une guerre assez récente en Europe. Harry apprit que, dans ce conflit, les hostilités s'étaient ouvertes sur la base d'idées préconçues absurdes. Le Mage Noir qui avait essayé de prendre le pouvoir et d'étendre sa doctrine se nommait Voldemort – les américains ne craignaient pas le nom – et ce fut un petit garçon, Harry Potter, qui le tua et mit fin à la période sombre. Personne ne sut ce qu'il advint ensuite de l'enfant. Certains disaient qu'il était mort, assassiné par les mêmes Mangemorts qui torturèrent Frank et Alice Londubat jusqu'à la folie. D'autres prétendaient qu'il était encore en vie, grandissant aux côtés de partisans de Voldemort qui l'élevaient et le préparaient à prendre la place du Mage Noir. Ceux qui n'adhéraient pas à ces deux théories pensaient simplement que quelqu'un l'avait caché en lieux sûrs, dans une bonne famille ne connaissant pas sa véritable identité. En somme personne ne connaissait son véritable destin. Excepté le fait qu'il était toujours inscrit dans les registres de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, démontrant ainsi qu'il était en vie quelque part sur cette terre.

Directement après cette leçon, Harry prit le chemin de la maison tout excité à l'idée de parler de cette partie de l'Histoire de la Magie avec ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais toute ces anecdotes à propos du grand Mage Noir le fascinait.

— Salut maman !

Il venait de rentrer chez lui après que l'_Aiglobus_ (3) les ait déposés, avec Brianna, au coin de leur rue. Ses parents lui avaient permis de prendre le bus magique avec sa sœur depuis cette année seulement. Ce moyen de transport évoluait incroyablement rapidement dans la circulation urbaine – comme des montagnes russes en phase descendante – mais des ceintures de sécurité permettaient de ne pas être balloté dans tous les sens quand il effectuait des virages aux angles douteux ou des arrêts subits. La maison des McGonagall était reliée au réseau de cheminette, mais Harry et Brianna préféraient grandement pratiquer la version sorcière du code de la route – si code il y avait – et leurs parents ne cherchaient pas à les en dissuader. En fait ces derniers espéraient surtout que le bus leur ferait oublier les attractions de _Six Flags Great America_. Ils finissaient toujours par y aller deux fois chaque été – une fois par le biais de la compagnie de Mark, avant que le parc ne soit ré-ouvert au public, et une fois en Août.

— Bonjour Harry, Brianna ! répondit Cindy, ça s'est bien passé ?

— Super ! s'extasia Harry, on a appris à geler quelqu'un en court de Défense ! Bien sûr on réanime la personne après, avec un autre sort. Et on a étudié Voldemort et Harry Potter en classe d'Histoire !

Cindy frissonna à la mention de la vraie identité de son fils. Elle décida de vite éluder le sujet :

— Qu'en est-il des potions, de la métamorphose et de la botanique ?

— C'était bien aussi. Mais ce garçon, Harry Potter, qui devrait avoir mon âge maintenant, il a en quelque sorte tué le plus grand Mage Noir vivant de la dernière décennie. Il a mis fin à une guerre ! Mais après il a disparu.

— Vraiment ? demanda une Cindy désorientée et ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser.

— Oui. Des gens pensent qu'il a été kidnappé et élevé pour devenir le prochain Mage Noir. J'espère qu'ils ont faux.

— Je- j'en suis sûr, ne put que répondre Cindy.

— Je me demande si Tante Minnie connaissait les Potter, intervint Brianna – cette dernière avait eu droit à la version intégrale de l'histoire dans le bus -, Harry dit que le directeur de son école, le professeur Dumbledore, les a connu.

— Heu, je pense qu'elle les connaissait, hésita la femme brune, ils étaient, heu, probablement ses élèves dans le temps.

— Ah oui, réalisa la plus jeune aux cheveux chocolat.

Mark choisi ce moment là pour faire son entrée dans la maison – exceptionnellement, il avait dû partir travailler une partie de son samedi – pour découvrir sa femme et ses enfants très concentrés sur leur conversation.

— Peut-être que je devrais questionner Tante Minnie à propos de Harry Potter, suggéra Harry, elle pourrait m'aider pour mon prochain exposé.

Mark s'étouffa avec sa salive à la mention du nom.

— Ha- Harry Po- otter ? tenta-t-il malgré tout de questionner son fils entre deux toux.

— Oui. Tante Minnie vous a-t-elle raconté des choses à son sujet ? Après tout il a disparu seulement quelques mois avant que l'on ne quitte l'Angleterre pour les Etats-Unis.

Mark et Cindy échangèrent un long regard. Finalement la mère de famille hocha de la tête. Mark se retourna vers ses enfants :

— Allez vous assoir. Nous allons vous raconter tout ce que l'on sait sur Harry Potter.

— Elle vous a dit des choses ! jubila Harry en se jetant sur le canapé avec Brianna, j'en étais sûr !

— En effet, entama une Cindy résolue, le jour après la mort de ses parents, Tante Minnie l'a amené chez nous et nous a demandé de l'élever comme notre propre fils.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson :

— Pourquoi avoir dit non ? Enfin j'imagine bien que vous aviez beaucoup à faire avec moi et avec le départ. Est-ce que j'ai joué avec lui quand il est venu ? demanda-t-il curieux.

— Ha- Harry, tu m'as mal comprise.

Mark prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit dans les yeux de son fils :

— Tu es Harry Potter. C'est un secret, il ne faut le dire à personne. Tante Minnie a métamorphosé tes cheveux en blond. Tes empreintes digitales ont été modifiées aussi. Le reste de tes traits physiques, comme tes yeux, sont ceux de ta naissance. En ce qui concerne ton ancienne cicatrice un médecin Moldu s'en est occupé, ici, aux Etats-Unis.

Brianna, stupéfiée, fixait son frère, ce dernier avait l'air complètement abasourdi :

— Je- je ne suis pas votre fils ? haleta-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers sa sœur, J- je ne suis pas ton frère ?

— Tu fais tout autant parti de la famille que chacun d'entre nous ! le coupa sa mère, et nous t'aimons tout autant que Brianna, c'est à dire infiniment !

Harry se détendit un peu après ces paroles rassurantes mais il était encore sous le choc de la révélation.

— Je- je … ok … ils voulaient garder ma situation secrète pour me protéger, réfléchit-il tout haut, je-je suppose que je peux comprendre ça, comme j'étais trop petit j'aurais facilement pu vendre la mèche. Dumbledore a menti en disant que j'avais disparu, mettant les Mangemorts hors-jeux vu qu'ils n'avaient plus de pistes à suivre.

— Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, l'informa Mark, en fait Dumbledore t'a juste déposé à la porte de tes derniers parents vivants. Comme une bouteille de lait. Tante Minnie avait observé cette famille toute la journée et conclu qu'ils étaient des gens exécrables. En plus elle avait en mémoire les paroles de Lily Potter, lui racontant que sa soeur Moldu avait en horreur tout ce qui se rapportait au monde de la Magie. Mais Dumb-l'-Andouille n'a pas chercher à les rencontrer. Il a juste laissé une lettre avec toi. C'est seulement cinq mois plus tard qu'il a constaté que tu n'étais jamais rentré dans cette maison.

— Tante Minnie t'a récupéré dès que Dumbledore a eu le dos tourné, poursuivit Cindy, elle voulait t'élever elle-même mais elle savait que le directeur te trouverait vite à Poudlard et te renverrait chez ces gens. Elle a donc cherché une famille qui pourrait prendre soin de toi.

— Vous, souffla Harry.

— Oui, confirma Mark, elle t'a amené chez nous et l'on t'a accueilli avec joie. On a déclaré aux autorités que l'on avait trouvé un bébé abandonné sur notre pas de porte. Ensuite nous avons entamé les procédures d'adoption. Dumbledore n'en sait rien. Une fois que tu seras à Poudlard tu devras absolument essayer de garder tout ça secret. D'abord car je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te fixe comme le loup blanc. Ensuite car il est probable que Tante Minnie – et nous par la même occasion – ayons de gros soucis. Et, dernièrement, Dumbledore voudrait certainement te renvoyer dans l'autre famille.

— Je comprends, les rassura Harry, je ne le dirai à personne.

— Je sais, sourit Mark, Mais malheureusement il existe une pratique magique qui risque de nous compliquer les choses. Elle permet de lire les pensées et de découvrir les secrets les plus enfouis.

— Un de mes professeurs a mentionné une branche de la Magie qui ressemble à ça. C'est quelque chose qui ressemble à '_Les dix limaces skient_' (4).

Mark pouffa en le corrigeant :

— Légilimancie. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

— Les yeux doivent être en contact. Il faudra donc que j'évite de regarder directement Dumbledore.

— Ou le professeur Rogue, ajouta Cindy, il est Légilimens lui aussi. Il existe un moyen pour se défendre. Ça s'appelle l'Occlumancie. Tante Minnie est Occlumens, elle a appris après t'avoir … eh bien … kidnappé. Elle nous a donné un livre. Les Moldus sont capables de devenir Occlumens donc elle a pensé à nous l'envoyer une fois que l'on est rentré en contact avec le monde magique.

— Quand j'ai commencé l'école de Magie, déduit Harry.

— Exactement, confirma sa mère, on aimerait que vous deux commenciez à étudier l'Occlumancie. Surtout toi, Harry, avant que tu ne partes pour Poudlard. Vildhivers à une politique stricte concernant la lecture des esprits de leurs étudiants, mais si jamais vous sentez que l'un de vos enseignants commence à regarder directement au plus profond de votre âme, rompez immédiatement le contact visuel.

— D'accord, acquiescèrent les enfants en chœur.

— Autre chose, nous allons passer l'été en Angleterre avec Tante Minnie, annonça Mark.

— Ouais ! … heu non ! s'embrouilla Brianna, on a pas le droit de faire de magie là-bas !

Minerva avait expliqué au couple que le ministère ne pouvait pas détecter la magie des mineurs dans les foyers sorciers. Cela dit tous les parents faisaient le serment de garder la chose secrète. Ces faits donnaient au couple l'opportunité d'inventer une histoire à raconter leurs enfants :

— C'est très confidentiel mais, comme vous êtes américains, vous avez la permission pour faire de la magie dans la maison de Tante Minnie, leur conta Mark, et cela tant que personne, sauf la famille, n'est au courant ou ne vous voit la pratiquer.

— Tante Minnie va vous faire rencontrer d'autres enfants, poursuivit Cindy, les nés-Moldus qui vont rentrer en première année doivent passer une journée d'orientation chez elle. Ça se déroulera quelques jours après notre arrivée. Elle souhaite que vous deux soyiez présents et c'est logique vu que nous sommes Moldus… même si techniquement votre père est un Cracmol.

— Pourquoi je dois être présente ? demanda Brianna, je n'irais pas à Poudlard avant la troisième année de Harry de toute façon.

— Tante Minnie pense que ça sera une bonne occasion pour toi de tromper l'ennui. En plus tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de plusieurs enfants, même si ils ont l'âge de Harry.

Harry était en dehors de la conversation depuis un petit moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se manifesta à ce moment-là, avec un air courroucé plaqué sur le visage :

— Voldemort a assassiné mes vrais parents !

— En effet, engagea Mark, mais je doute que ce soit sain pour toi d'entretenir de la rancœur vis à vis de quelqu'un que tu as déjà refroidis …

— Je suppose, concéda le jeune sorcier – son expression changea en une attitude rieuse -, donc, aux vu de ces récentes révélations, est ce que je recevrai mes cadeaux plus tôt cette année, le 31 juillet ?

— J'ai bien peur que ça ne fasse exploser ta couverture, pouffa Brianna.

— En plus Tante Minnie avait l'intention d'inviter les nés-Moldus avec qui tu aurais sympathisé pour une fête d'anniversaire le 12 Août, exposa leur père, mais si tu n'en veux pas, c'est ok, on change ta date.

— Non non, c'est d'accord, adjugea précipitamment Harry, je peux très bien garder mon anniversaire comme avant après tout …

* * *

Les mois passèrent rapidement et, la fin de l'année scolaire venue, Harry dit au revoir à ses amis. Il raconta à ses copains Moldus qu'il rejoignait une école privée en Écosse tandis qu'il disait la vérité à ses camarades sorciers à propos de sa future rentrée à Poudlard.

* * *

Minerva attendait un peu nerveusement l'arrivé de sa famille. Elle avait inscrit les noms de Harry et Brianna McGonagall dans les registres de l'école une fois que ceux-ci avaient réalisé leur tout premier acte de magie involontaire. De temps en temps, au court de ces dernières années, elle avait glissé dans des discussions avec ses collègues que ses neveux étaient des petits sorciers attendant impatiemment leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ainsi Harry et Brianna ne débarqueraient pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe et Dumbledore ne se poserait pas trop de questions. L'animagus était soulagée de voir Harry connaître si tôt sa vraie identité et elle était rassurée de son intention de préserver le secret. Elle était très fière de la rapidité avec laquelle ses neveux avaient dévoré le livre d'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie ainsi que des efforts qu'ils investissaient dans l'étude de cette discipline. Une fois arrivés il faudrait qu'elle teste leurs boucliers afin de définir leur niveau de protection. Il était impératif que Harry devienne un parfait Occlumens, et cela le plus vite possible, de préférence avant son premier cours avec Rogue.

Rogue. Voilà une chose que Minerva n'arrivait pas à comprendre de la part d'Albus. À savoir cette fichue propension à engager des énergumènes pour certains postes. À partir du moment où il avait embauché cet insupportable crétin des Alpes (non pas qu'elle appelait réellement son collègue ainsi), son favoritisme se révéla vite flagrant envers les Serpentards et le système de point perdit son échelle de valeur. Une vraie parodie. Il prenait des points aux Gryffondors et en donnait aux Serpentards aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Selon les rapports de Poudlard, en dix ans l'homme n'avait jamais retiré un seul point aux Serpents et, par la même occasion, n'avait jamais accordé un seul point aux Lions. Depuis des années Minerva dénonçait ces pratiques, parfois même avec les témoignages d'une douzaine d'élèves appartenant à différentes Maisons, mais Albus l'ignorait en prétendant qu'il avait pleinement confiance en son professeur de Potions. L'animagus ne s'était pas avouée vaincue et lui avait mis sous les yeux des souvenirs à l'aide d'une Pensine prouvant que Rogue n'enseignait pas correctement – on le voyait inscrire des instructions au tableau et commencer à enlever arbitrairement des points aux Gryffondors – mais la réponse du directeur ne changeait pas d'un iota. Ainsi, depuis que Rogue était le directeur de Serpentard, les Serpents gagnaient automatiquement la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Elle se demandait sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas avec le directeur. Depuis la folle affaire « Largage de Harry » Minerva avait commencé à remettre en question toutes les décisions du vieil homme. Par exemple le recrutement de Trelawney – qui avait eu lieu peu après celui de Rogue d'ailleurs –, professeur qui pensait prouver sa compétence divinatoire en prédisant la mort de ses étudiants. Ou encore, pas plus tard qu'hier, l'invitation à participer au projet _Pierre Philosophale_, à savoir installer une barrière de protection du dit objet au sein même de Poudlard.

Mais pourquoi vouloir utiliser l'enceinte d'une école pour préserver autre chose que des élèves ? Qu'adviendrait-il si un Mage Noir, appâté par la pierre, cherchait et parvennait à percer les défenses du bâtiment ? En poussant le scénario un peu loin, on pouvait même imaginer des blessés ou des morts d'étudiants malchanceux se trouvant sur le chemin d'un tel sorcier.

Et si un élève se trouvait accidentellement – ou pas – sur le chemin du chien à trois têtes de Hagrid ?

Peu à peu s'imposait à elle le sentiment que Dumbledore n'était pas ce que l'on attendait du directeur idéal. C'est comme s'il avait un agenda séparé des affaires scolaires. Et cet agenda semblait passer en priorité, bien devant les responsabilités de sa fonction – celle censée dispenser une éducation de haute qualité dans un environnement sûr et propice à l'apprentissage. Bien sûr elle savait que son directeur n'était pas un Mage Noir en puissance et qu'il avait sûrement les plus bonnes intentions du monde – il oeuvrait avec cœur en vue de ce qu'il considérait être pour le '_plus grand bien'_ - mais de là à prodiguer un enseignement de piètre qualité et de faire de Poudlard un lieu où la menace planait, on atteignait le fond du trou.

L'animagus soupira en pensant que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet. Elle reporta sa concentration sur son environnement – à savoir l'aéroport – et sur l'arrivée imminente de sa famille.

* * *

— Tante Minnie ! crièrent joyeusement Harry et Brianna en courant dans un concours de bras tendus pour alpaguer leur tante.

— Harry ! Brianna ! dit-elle en les enlaçant chacun leur tour, Mark, Cindy, je suis si contente de vous revoir !

— Et moi je suis comblé d'avoir pu venir avec la famille, déclara un Mark ravi, je suis chanceux d'avoir pu obtenir de très longues vacances cette année !

— Je suis heureuse pour toi, sourit l'animagus, je vous propose de prendre le Magicobus, une fois à la maison j'aimerais que l'on discute à propos de quelques questions qui me préoccupent.

* * *

Après un trajet mouvementé où les passagers furent brinquebalés dans tous les sens, Cindy McGonagall zigzagua vers Stan Rocade :

— Grand dieu ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas de ceintures de sécurité ? Les bus similaires aux Etats-Unis en ont ! Les constructeurs ont dû réaliser que les gens ne tiennent pas à vivre un tremblement de terre en direct à chaque voyage ! Je suis sûre de trouver des bleus et des contusions sur la peau de mes enfants ce soir !

Stan la fixa d'un air incrédule :

— Je suis désolé si l'on vous a offensé M'dame. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un « _saint tir de cécité_ » (5) ?

Après que Cindy lui ait – très patiemment – expliqué le système, l'employé du Magicobus s'extasia :

— Wow, mais c'est génial comme invention ! Tu as entendu ça Ernie ?

* * *

La famille finit de s'installer confortablement au manoir McGonagall – avec l'aide de Blinky, l'Elfe de Maison, au grand dam des McGonagall (autre que les impératifs de sécurité routière, la tendance anti-esclavagiste américaine avait fini par déteindre sur eux) – situé en Écosse. Une fois les chambres distribuées et les bagages rangés, Minerva convia ses invités à s'asseoir dans le salon :

— Vous le savez déjà, je suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Ma fonction implique l'écriture et l'envoi des lettres officielles de l'école. La lettre pour Harry - Harry McGonagall - est déjà prête. Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé d'en envoyer une autre à Harry Potter le jour de son anniversaire. Je vais devoir simuler un envoi et déclarer qu'elle m'est revenue non-ouverte. J'espère juste que le directeur ne va pas me demander à retenter indéfiniment la procédure.

— Ça pourrait être drôle, déclara le principal concerné, une horde de hiboux qui me colle au basque.

Brianna éclata de rire en visualisant la scène.

— En parlant de ça, as-tu une chouette ou un hibou ? demanda sa tante au jeune blond.

— Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mes amis sorciers ont le téléphone.

— J'aimerais t'en offrir une. Comme ça tu pourras rester en contact avec tes camarades de Grande Bretagne. Mais rappelle-toi bien qu'il ne faut pas tenter des vols transcontinentaux. Je vais te donner ton propre miroir pour que tu puisses communiquer avec ta famille pendant l'année scolaire.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira à l'annonce de ces nouvelles :

— Merci beaucoup Tante Minnie ! dit-il tout sourire.

Les sourcils de Brianna se froncèrent pendant quelques instants mais elle resta coite.

Minerva comprit le désarroi de sa nièce et rectifia le tir :

— Je vais te donner un miroir à toi aussi, Brianna - j'imagine bien que tu ne souhaites pas avoir tes parents dans les pattes à chaque fois que tu voudras parler à ton frère. Et pour la chouette, veux-tu en avoir une dès maintenant ou préfères-tu attendre ton entrée à Poudlard ?

— Maintenant, s'il te plait, répondit immédiatement la petite fille de huit ans alors que sa bouche se fendait en un large sourire.

— Avoir un animal de compagnie suppose des responsabilités. J'espère que vous comprenez bien ça tous les deux, les prévint leur mère, ça sera à vous d'en prendre soin.

— Oui maman, répondirent deux jeunes sorciers réjouis dans un bel ensemble.

Minerva reporta son attention sur Harry en songeant au deuxième sujet qui la taraudait :

— Si je me rappelle bien, ta baguette n'est pas en totale adéquation avec toi.

— Peut-être, mais elle a toujours très bien fonctionné, répliqua-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

— Je suis sûre que c'est une très bonne baguette. Mais tu auras les meilleurs résultats avec une qui te convient à cent pour cent. Je soupçonne - même si je n'ai aucune preuve - que la baguette idéale d'un sorcier est déterminée en fonction de son empreinte géographique définie à la naissance. Brianna est née à Chicago et a trouvé la sienne à Petit Salem. Tu es né en Angleterre donc, logiquement, tu devrais dénicher la tienne chez Ollivander, sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai prévu que l'on y passe demain.

— Nous allons chercher toutes les affaires scolaires de Harry dès demain ? s'enquit Mark.

— Oui. Et nous profiterons du déplacement pour résoudre un autre problème. Je sais que James et Lily Potter ont laissé un héritage pour leur fils à Gringotts, mais je ne connais pas son contenu. Les gobelins qui gardent les coffres sont très secrets. Ils dissimulent avec application toutes les activités de comptes ainsi que toutes les visites clients. Dans votre cas il suffira de demander une discrétion renforcée. Rappelez-vous juste de respecter les formules de politesses.

— Es-tu en train de nous demander d'emmener Harry à Gringotts et de clamer sa véritable identité ? questionna Mark incertain.

— Oui, certifia Minerva en s'attirant par la même occasion quatre paires de regards interloqués, mais pas dans le sens que tu sous-entends. Je ne te demande pas une déclaration publique. Mais simplement de solliciter un rendez-vous confidentiel au gobelin que tu rencontreras au guichet. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras tranquillement annoncer que Harry est en réalité le fils des Potter.

— Et ils vont nous croire sur parole ? demanda Cindy avec une moue septique sur le visage.

— Non, non, bien sûr. Ils vont prendre un peu de son sang. C'est la procédure habituelle.

— Ils vont me piquer avec une aiguille ? frissonna Harry, je déteste ça !

— Pas une aiguille mais un couteau. Ils vont pratiquer une petite coupure sur ta main. Ne te tracasse pas, ils feront disparaître la blessure une fois le sang récolté. Grâce à cette preuve ils pourront créer une nouvelle clé d'accès à ton coffre. La clé actuelle va disparaître, directement enlevé de la garde d'Albus.

Elle sourit brièvement.

— Il est possible qu'il remarque l'absence de l'objet. Dans ce cas il ira plus que probablement voir les gardiens du coffre pour savoir si une nouvelle clé a vu le jour. Vous devez donc préciser demain que vous ne voulez pas que le professeur Dumbledore soit au courant de l'affaire. Heureusement que les gobelins sont, de nature, résistants à la Légilimancie.

Elle coula un regard scrutateur sur son neveu et sa nièce.

— À propos, avez-vous continué à travailler votre Occlumancie ?

— Oui Tante Minnie, lui répondit Harry en mettant en place ses barrières de défense.

Il sentit aussitôt une pression contre son bouclier. Au début la sensation était légère, presque infime. Mais très vite, et de manière graduelle, la charge se fit plus forte. Elle gagnait encore en puissance au moment où il dut commencer à lutter contre elle.

Brusquement l'intrusion se résorba et Harry abaissa ses protections pour souffler un moment. Minerva profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour réattaquer promptement. Le jeune sorcier fut aussitôt plongé dans la lecture mentale de quelques-uns des meilleurs temps de sa vie : les fêtes d'anniversaire, les matins de Noël, le jour où il rencontra sa sœur pour la toute première fois et la période où il apprit qu'il était un sorcier et où il découvrit le monde magique.

— C'est très bien Harry, conclu Minerva, par contre tu te relâches trop vite. Tu ne devrais pas subir d'attaque plus forte que celle que je viens de pratiquer, sauf si tu donnes de bonnes raisons à un Légilimens de vouloir fouiller plus loin. Le problème c'est que plus ils seront suspicieux, plus les intrusions seront résolues. Surtout s'il s'agit de Rogue. Nous devons donc absolument te faire progresser cet été, un peu plus chaque jour. Nous continuerons aussi ces cours pendant l'année scolaire si nécessaire.

— D'accord Tante Minnie, acquiesça Harry.

— Bien. À ton tour Brianna.

Il s'avéra que les défenses de la petite brune étaient plus faciles à percer que celles de son frère. Brianna aurait donc aussi droit à des séances de travail durant l'été. Elle poursuivrait ensuite son entrainement seule, de sorte que, avec un peu d'huile de coude, Minerva ne soit plus capable de lire son esprit la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient.

* * *

La famille opta pour Gringotts comme première étape de leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Minerva ne les accompagna pas à l'intérieur la banque afin de ne pas être reconnue et directement impliquée dans l'affaire qui allait suivre.

Mark s'avança vers le premier guichet :

— Excusez-moi. Ma famille et moi souhaiterions nous entretenir en privé avec un gérant des coffres. Serait-ce possible ?

— Oui Monsieur. Veuillez patienter dans cette pièce, les invita le gobelin en désignant une porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la grande salle d'accueil.

Les McGonagall suivirent l'indication.

Le mobilier de la pièce se résumait en une simple grande table en bois rectangulaire flanquée de ses six chaises sommaires assorties. Ils prirent chacun la leur et patientèrent.

Après cinq minutes d'attente un gobelin vint à leur rencontre et se présenta devant le père de famille :

— Bonjour. Je me nomme Gripsec. Pourriez-vous me décliner votre identité ?

— Je suis Mark McGonagall.

— Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Minerva McGonagall ?

— Tout à fait. Je suis son neveu. Voici ma femme, Cindy, et notre fille, Brianna. Nous venons pour notre garçon ici présent. Nous l'avons adopté. Sa véritable identité est hautement confidentielle, personne n'est au courant - cela inclus Albus Dumbledore – et cet état des faits doit rester inchangé. Puis-je vous faire confiance à ce propos ?

— Bien sûr. Notre discrétion fait la fierté de Gringotts. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

— C'est Harry Potter. Il aimerait connaître le contenu du legs de ses parents.

Les yeux du gobelin se plantèrent automatiquement à l'endroit où une fameuse cicatrice aurait dû trôner.

— Nous avons décidé de traiter cela avec une méthode Moldu, expliqua Mark, pour des raisons évidentes. Par contre pour ses cheveux et empreintes digitales le procédé est magique. Métamorphose vous vous en douterez. Son nom officiel est Harry Mark McGonagall.

— Pour prouver la filiation, nous devons pratiquer une procédure de magie sanguine, schématisa Gripsec en gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry, je vais donc prendre un peu de votre sang. Je présume que vous ne possédez pas la clé originale ?

— Exact, dit simplement Harry en tendant son bras et fermant ses yeux si fort que de nombreux plis fripèrent son front.

Brianna, dans l'expectative, scella son regard sur un point imaginaire du plafond.

Après une série de petites sensations au niveau de son pouce, Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il découvrit, rassuré, sa main intacte. Le gobelin, pipette en main, était en train de faire couler, goutte par goutte, son sang dans ce qui semblait être une cheminée d'une réplique miniature de Gringotts – la « bâtisse » était installée sur la table - Gripsec avait dû invoquer l'objet pendant qu'il avait les yeux encore clos. Après quelques instants les petites portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent avec un léger 'clap', une clé se trouvait juste derrière. Gripsec récupéra cette dernière en même temps qu'un ticket dissimulé par d'autres portes du petit édifice. Le gobelin tendit solennellement le morceau de papier à hauteur de ses yeux et lut :

— '_Harry James Potter hérite du coffre de la Maison Potter_'.

* * *

Quelques minutes de descente - épique - sur rails plus tard, la famille parvint au dit coffre. Ils restèrent estomaqués devant les piles d'or qui le remplissaient. Harry récupéra un peu d'argent sorcier. Vraiment pas beaucoup car sa mère veillait au grain et ne comptait pas le laisser « _… gaspiller ton héritage entier en seulement quelques jours !_ ».

Une fois sortis de la banque, ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott afin de retrouver, comme prévu, Minerva. Ils découvrirent cette dernière au rayon roman, complétement immergée dans un livre relatant une tragique et belle histoire d'amour magique. L'ouvrage fut promptement bazardé par l'animagus dès qu'elle remarqua la présence de sa famille. Elle se plaignit pendant quelques minutes de la piètre qualité d'écriture de l'indigent « _navet_ » sur lequel elle était - complètement par hasard - tombée. Cindy récupéra discrètement le livre, contente d'avoir trouvé le cadeau de Noël idéal pour sa tante.

Harry récupéra tous les volumes de sa liste. Il prit également la toute nouvelle édition de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

Dans un rayonnage à proximité il tomba sur _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

— Je peux avoir un balai ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir à ses parents.

— Harry, intervint Minerva, les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à avoir leur propre balai.

Mark claqua une main sur l'épaule de son fils :

— Désolé Harry ! Je t'offre le livre pour patienter.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la librairie les bras déjà bien encombrés. Une de leur acquisition était un livre nommé _Le-Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu-puis-Qui-a-Disparu_. Il parcourait les principales théories sur l'histoire supposée de Harry – incluant une drôle d'idée selon laquelle il se serait subitement évaporé, suite au puissant maléfice envoyé sur Voldemort, et cela avec un jour de retard…

Ils continuèrent leur visite en bifurquant vers la boutique de Mr Ollivander. Harry présenta à ce dernier sa baguette américaine :

— Je vois, commença à analyser le vieil homme, cette baguette n'est pas de ma fabrication. Bois de hêtre, plume de phénix, vingt-trois centimètres … Une bonne correspondance avec vous jeune homme. Mais pas optimal.

— Harry est né en Angleterre, l'informa Cindy, Mais nous avons déménagé aux Etats-Unis quand il était petit. Nous lui avons achetez la baguette là-bas quand il avait cinq ans. La vendeuse avait noté le problème de correspondance. Elle nous a fait un prix.

— Ah oui, ces âneries américaines à propos de l'âge légal… Franchement, laisser des enfants se déchainer avec des baguettes avant même qu'ils ne sachent tenir une plume… marmonna Mr Ollivander dans sa barbe, bien, reprit-il à haute voix, nous allons concentrer notre recherche sur des baguettes au noyau contenant une plume de phénix.

Les essais furent infructueux. Toutes les baguettes offraient un résultat similaire à leur collègue en bois de hêtre. Finalement Mr Ollivander ouvrit précautionneusement une boite en susurrant :

— Je me demande …

L'artisan tendit la baguette à Harry. Dès qu'il l'eut en main le jeune blond sentit une douce et agréable chaleur s'étendre le long de ses doigts. D'un geste fluide il éleva la baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Des petits tourbillons de poussière provenant de la fouille des boîtes accompagnèrent le mouvement. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par un long flux aux tonalités feu et or. Comme un feu d'artifice lancé au-dessus d'une étendue d'eau, des projections de lueurs incandescentes dansaient sur toutes les surfaces planes de la boutique.

— Oh bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander.

Cependant il fronçait les sourcils. Un air interrogateur collé sur le visage, il semblait sur le point de partager ses préoccupations. Finalement il se ravisa et reprit, tout en restaurant son maintien commercial habituel :

— Ça vous fera sept gallions, Mr McGonagall.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la boutique, Minerva délivra la suite du programme :

— Direction le _Royaume du Hibou_. Ensuite je vous propose de faire une pause chez Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Harry regagna le pavé avec, dans les bras, une cage contenant Hedwige, sa chouette couleur de neige. Brianna le rejoignit avec sa propre cage. Elle avait choisi un hibou grand-duc au plumage presque entièrement havane foncé qui offrait un contraste particulièrement saisissant avec ses yeux d'un orange lumineux. Elle le nomma Barnabus.

Comme prévu la famille s'installa en terrasse pour commander des glaces avant de regagner la maison de Minerva.

Le manoir appartenait de manière égale à Mark et sa tante. En tant que maison ancestrale des McGonagall, après le décès de Minerva, la demeure reviendra exclusivement à Mark et à ses descendants (bien que, à chaque fois que le neveu et la tante abordaient le sujet, Mark se débrouillait toujours pour la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle avait encore le temps de tomber amoureuse et d'avoir des enfants. Réflexion qui ne manquait pas d'irriter et de faire rougir en même temps le professeur de Métamorphose). Le manoir comprenait de nombreuses pièces séparées sur quatre étages. Minerva l'avait soigneusement redécoré avec un classicisme typiquement gryffondorien.

Le jour suivant leur excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse, à précisément quatre heures de l'après-midi, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes atterrit lourdement, en plusieurs petits tas humains, sur le tapis rouge et or du grand hall – heureusement Minerva avait appliqué un sortilège de capitonnage sur le sol quelques minutes auparavant. Ils agrippaient tous fermement la longue corde qui leur avait servi de Portoloin. La petite assemblée comptait dans ses rangs Hagrid, les nouveaux étudiants nés-Moldus ainsi que leurs parents, frères et soeurs. Harry et sa famille étaient déjà présents au côté de leur tante.

Cette dernière s'avança sur le devant de la pièce. Elle réussit à assembler à la fois une posture digne, une attitude amicale et un timbre professoral pour annoncer :

— Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall – enseignante de Métamorphose, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Merci d'avoir répondu présent pour cette journée d'orientation.

La phrase était à peine terminée qu'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux leva hâtivement le bras.

— Oui Miss …

— Granger, Hermione Granger. Je me demandais… voyez-vous, comme le reste d'entre nous devions rejoindre Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur… Je me demandais juste pourquoi cette famille était déjà là… débita-t-elle avec nervosité.

Minerva la rassura d'un sourire :

— Chaque famille va se présenter, chacune son tour. Ça me semble être un bon point de départ pour entamer cette journée.

Elle se tourna vers ses neveux et entama :

— Je vous présente les McGonagall. Mark, mon neveu, sa femme, Cindy, et leurs deux enfants, Harry et Brianna. Harry commencera sa scolarité à Poudlard avec vous cette année. Brianna vous rejoindra dans deux ans. Ils passent leurs vacances d'été ici, dans la maison familiale des McGonagall, avant de repartir chez eux, à Chicago – sauf, bien entendu, Harry que vous reverrez à l'école.

Le professeur fit une petite pause pour englober l'assistance du regard avant de poursuivre :

— Aux Etats-Unis la loi sur la restriction de la magie des mineurs est bien différente de celle appliquée ici, en Angleterre. Harry est Brianna ont donc suivi une scolarité magique en marge de leurs études Moldus - et ce depuis leurs cinq ans. Ils ont tenu à assister à cette rencontre, c'est une bonne opportunité pour eux de faire connaissance avec un certain nombre de leurs futurs camarades.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione :

— Miss Granger, pourriez-vous nous présenter votre famille ?

Quelques temps plus tard tous les enfants – Dean Thomas et Justin Finch-Fletchley inclus – avaient pris la parole. La main d'Hermione s'éleva, une fois encore, ce qui provoqua un sourire sur le visage d'un certain blond aux yeux verts.

— Oui Miss Granger ? s'enquit Minerva.

— En fait j'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur l'école de Magie de Harry et Brianna. À quoi elle ressemble et qu'est-ce qui y est enseigné ?

Devenu le centre de l'attention, Harry et Brianna baissèrent - avec une parfaite synchronisation - leur tête en dans l'espoir de cacher le rougissement de leurs joues.

Minerva chercha tout de même à capter le regard de son neveu et de sa nièce :

— Harry, voudrais-tu bien répondre à la question en premier ?

— Heu- bien, hésita le jeune garçon, dans mon école - enfin plutôt dans mon ancienne école - nous portons des vêtements normaux et utilisons des crayons et feuilles de papier Moldu à la place des habituels plumes et parchemins sorcier - d'ailleurs ça va sûrement être très compliqué de s'habituer à eux à Poudlard -, nous n'utilisons pas de taille-crayon par contre. On apprend dès la première année un sort qui le remplace. On suit, pour débuter, des leçons de Latin et de maintien de la baguette. Tous les autres cours sont les bases de ceux enseignés à Poudlard. Je vais découvrir s'ils m'ont été utiles à la rentrée de septembre.

— Quant à moi, poursuivit Brianna une fois que son frère eu finit son explication, j'étais très impatiente de pouvoir enfin apprendre des sorts à l'école. Contrairement à Harry j'ai dut attendre six mois avant de pouvoir utiliser ma baguette. Et cela car j'ai eu confirmation que j'étais bel et bien une sorcière en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. En fait l'école accueille les nouveaux élèves à la rentrée des classes suivant leur premier acte de Magie involontaire. Harry a eu la chance de réaliser le sien pile avant la date limite. Les professeurs nous apprennent très vite à canaliser notre Magie. Cela évite, par la suite, les incidents de Magie incontrôlée.

— J'aurais bien aimé avoir cette opportunité, intervint Hermione, même si je réalise que je suis déjà extrêmement chanceuse de pouvoir aller à Poudlard. J'ai lu tous les livres de classes, et quelques autres également, mais ça aurait été un plus si j'avais eu la possibilité m'entrainer sur quelques sortilèges.

— Vous pourrez bientôt tous le faire à Poudlard, tranquillisa Minerva, la plupart des étudiants - en prenant aussi en compte ceux nés dans des foyers sorciers - vont commencer leur apprentissage au même stade que vous. Les restrictions sur la magie des mineurs s'applique sur tous les jeunes d'Europe et aucuns autres élèves ayant été élevés aux Etats-Unis ne vont intégrer votre promotion. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Elle attendit quelques instants mais, cette fois, aucune main ne vint trancher l'air.

— Bien. Sans plus attendre, je vais vous faire une démonstration du système de service des repas de l'école.

Elle désigna une grande table de sa main et, instantanément, un festin, digne du fameux style Poudlardien, apparu.

Harry fut le premier à s'asseoir. Il commençait à remplir son assiette quand Hermione le rejoint à sa droite.

— Salut Harry, entama-t-elle alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues, en fait je, heu, me demandais si tu voudrais bien devenir mon partenaire d'étude.

Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender, le jeune sorcier senti lui aussi un rougissement pointer sur son visage.

— Ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

Le regard d'Hermione restait vissé sur ses mains jointes sur la table.

— Heu … faire équipe en classe … s'aider pour les devoirs et étudier ensemble.

— Oh, comme des amis tu veux dire.

— Eh bien, hésita la brune, oui. Un peu comme des amis, j'imagine.

Harry considéra les paroles d'Hermione. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait placé ce '_j'imagine_'. C'était comme si elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de véritables liens amicaux. Il soupçonnait que sa nature – plus qu'évidemment – studieuse avait dut la faire cataloguer en tant que rat de bibliothèque auprès de ses camarades.

— Je suis désolé, trancha-t-il avec un sourire, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

— P- pardon de t'avoir ennuyé, bafouilla-t-elle tout en commençant à se lever.

Son visage et sa voix trahissaient une lutte contre des sanglots qui ne tarderaient surement pas à poindre.

— Par contre, si tu veux, on peut être de vrais amis - et étudier ensemble du coup. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour être juste considéré '_un peu_' comme un ami.

Hermione retomba précipitamment sur sa chaise. Elle affichait un sourire démesuré, qui mettait en évidence deux incisives elles-mêmes démesurées, mais le plus important était cet aura de bonheur qui en émanait.

— Vrais amis ? Tu veux dire, vrais de vrais ?

Harry avait maintenant confirmation sur l'exactitude de sa théorie. La jeune sorcière aux cheveux buissonneux n'avait presque pas, sinon jamais, eu d'amis de sa vie.

— Vrai de vrai. Écoute, pour te persuader je vais t'envoyer une lettre par semaine jusqu'à la rentrée - Tante Minnie vient justement de m'offrir une chouette - et dans le train on restera ensemble.

Hermione baissa encore une fois son regard :

— Heu … c'est que je n'en ai pas moi, de chouette.

— Ce n'est pas grave ça. Je demanderais à Hedwige qu'elle patiente chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu lui donnes une lettre en retour. Je te la présenterai après le diner.

Complètement extatique, la jeune sorcière serra spontanément Harry dans ses bras un moment avant de se reprendre et de se reculer dans un furieux rougissement, les bras toujours écartés.

— Heu, merci, conclut-elle finalement.

— De rien, Hermione.

Le câlin n'échappa à personne à la tablée. Les Granger étaient ravis de voir leur fille sympathiser avec un de ses futurs camarades. Ils la soupçonnaient même d'avoir un béguin pour le jeune blond.

Brianna était simplement aux anges de tenir entre ses mains un nouveau sujet de harcèlement à l'encontre son frère. Avec un peu de chance il durerait tout l'été, voire même une partie de l'année scolaire.

Les garçons, quant à eux, conclurent que Harry était un autre rat de bibliothèque – et futur chouchou des professeurs - comme Hermione semblait l'être. Son cas serait même surement pire que celui de la brune vu qu'il était parent avec un des membres du corps enseignant. Ils décidèrent, à ce moment-là, qu'ils préféraient ignorer les deux nouveaux amis.

Après avoir fini leur assiette de dessert, Harry et Hermione filèrent en douce en dehors la vaste pièce afin de rejoindre la chambre du garçon.

La jeune fille regardait tout autour d'elle en traversant les différents couloirs, elle était impressionnée par l'architecture et le style du manoir.

— J'espère que l'on aura le temps de passer par la bibliothèque, glissa Harry, j'aimerais te la montrer.

— Il y a même une bibliothèque ?

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés, ce qui provoqua un rire chez son comparse.

Ils parvinrent finalement à la chambre pour y découvrir un Blinky accaparé dans du dépoussiérage.

De surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux laissa échapper un petit cri aigu.

— Tout va bien Hermione, la rassura Harry, Blinky est un Elfe de Maison. Blinky, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à faire le ménage pour moi.

— Blinky est désolé Maître Harry, s'excusa l'elfe, mais Blinky savait qu'à cette heure vous étiez supposé ne pas être ici.

— Tu as raison, concéda le blond, j'aimerais te présenter ma nouvelle amie, Hermione Granger.

La dite Hermione était toute sourire d'être introduite par Harry en tant qu'amie.

La créature s'inclina très bas :

— C'est un honneur de rencontrer votre amie, Monsieur.

— Vous êtes un majordome ou quelque chose comme ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Je suis Blinky, l'Elfe de Maison de la famille McGonagall, né pour la servir jusqu'à ma mort.

Il clama cela fièrement en pointant un 'M' orné et brodé sur le drôle de linge qui semblait lui servir de vêtement.

— 'Né pour servir' ? hoqueta Hermione alors que l'expression de son visage s'affaissait, tu veux dire, comme un esclave ? Tu ne gagnes pas de salaire ?

— Bien sûr que Blinky ne gagne pas de salaire, répondit l'elfe très patiemment en sachant que la jeune fille qui s'adressait à lui était une née-Moldu est que, en conséquent, elle ne connaissait pas encore les coutumes sorcières.

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Harry :

— Tu possèdes un esclave ?

— Non, ce n'est pas mon Elfe de Maison. C'est celui de Tante Minnie. Ma famille vit aux Etats-Unis, les Elfes sont autonomes là-bas. Mon père a essayé de convaincre notre tante de libérer Blinky mais elle fait la sourde oreille.

— V- Votre famille ne veut pas de B-Blinky quand vous hériterez du manoir McGonagall ? balbutia un Blinky complètement paniqué.

— Pas en tant qu'esclave, expliqua Harry, même si je suis sûr que, dans tous les cas, papa n'aura jamais l'intention de te mettre à la porte. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tante Minnie est encore là pour un sacré bout de temps, j'en suis sûr.

— Ou- oui Monsieur, fit l'elfe encore un peu sous le choc, Blinky devrait retourner en cuisine maintenant. Il a des assiettes à aller chercher.

— En cuisine ? intervint Hermione, c'est toi qui a concocté les plats de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Les avez-vous appréciés ?

— Ils étaient très bons, assura-t-elle avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux, tu savais que le repas était l'œuvre d'un labeur d'esclave mais tu y as tout de même participé.

— Bah, si je refuse de manger je risque surtout de mourir. Je reste ici tout l'été tu sais.

— Ok, tu marques un point. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ?

— J'aimerais bien. Tante Minnie traite bien Blinky, mais je sais que certaines familles brutalisent leurs elfes.

— B- brutalisent ? souffla Hermione avec un air horrifié.

— Je devrais plutôt dire torture. Ils leurs ordonnent de se punir eux-mêmes en se cognant la tête sur les murs ou se brûler les doigts.

— Se … se brûler ?

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient maintenant humides.

— Oui, et c'est révoltant ! s'indigna Harry, même Tante Minnie est contre ces pratiques. Heureusement que rien de tout ça n'arrive aux elfes de Poudlard.

— Attend. Tu veux dire que Poudlard fait travailler des Elfes de Maison ?

— Probablement plus que toute autre structure en Europe. Tu as entendu ma tante : '_sans plus attendre, je vais vous faire une démonstration …_'

—'_… du système de service des repas de l'école'_, soupira Hermione, maintenant je ne suis plus très sûre de vraiment vouloir …

— S'il te plait ne change pas d'avis, la coupa Harry, au moins ils ne sont pas torturés là-bas. Peut-être qu'ensemble on pourra trouver des solutions contre leur esclavage. Si tu ne viens pas à Poudlard, les choses ne vont pas simplement s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. En plus il est peu probable que je trouve un autre ami partagent mon point de vue.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça la brune en souriant à son tout premier ami, ensemble on peut agir. Pourquoi ne pas créer un club ayant pour but d'informer et de sensibiliser les étudiants ? On pourrait l'appeler …

Elle marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés, avant de reprendre :

— … la _Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes_. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Que personne ne prendra au sérieux un organisme se prononçant et s'écrivant '_sale_'.

Harry pris son propre temps de réflexion avant de déclarer en souriant :

— Pourquoi pas _Association d'Interventions pour la Démocratisation des Elfes_ (6) ? A.I.D.E ?

— C'est parfait ! adjugea Hermione.

— Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser une petite partie de mon héritage pour le projet, réfléchi tout haut le blond.

— Quel héritage ? s'interrogea son amie.

Le jeune garçon, de dépit face à l'imprudence de ses paroles, secoua fortement la tête.

— Oublie ça s'il te plait. Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça.

— Ah. Désolé. Qu'importe l'héritage que tu as reçu, ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

— T'inquiète. Ce qui compte c'est que j'ai de l'argent. Je devrais pouvoir en utiliser une partie pour le lancement de l'association.

— On pourrait faire des badges, proposa Hermione, et les vendre pour constituer un fond propre. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à continuer le financement. Je vais aussi demander à mes parents. Avec un peu de chance ils accepteront de faire une petite donation. Il faut absolument que l'on reste en contact pour tout préparer. À ce propos, n'avais-tu pas une chouette à me présenter ?

— Yep, viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin de la pièce occupé par un perchoir. Juchée dessus, une magnifique chouette au plumage hivernal somnolait.

— Hedwige, la réveilla Harry, voici mon amie. Hermione.

— Bonsoir Hedwige. Tu es adorable !

Le rapace hulula de contentement, elle semblait tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de la jeune sorcière.

— En fait nous venons te demander de t'occuper de notre échange de lettres pendant l'été, expliqua Harry, tu es d'accord ma grande ?

Hedwige hulula une seconde fois. Le garçon la flatta sur la tête.

— Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans le salon, déclara-t-il finalement.

— Je n'aurais jamais deviné que mon frère était du genre à introduire furtivement une fille dans sa chambre. Surtout quelques heures à peine après l'avoir rencontrée.

Brianna se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, affichant un petit sourire suffisant. Le visage d'Hermione vira complètement au rouge – d'embarras – tandis que celui d'Harry affichait un camaïeu intéressant de teintes rosées, sous le coup de la colère.

— Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'espionner ? Tu es une vraie petite fouine. Je vais te lancer des sorts si tu continues !

— Pour ton information, c'est Tante Minnie qui m'envoie. Elle m'a demandé de trouver Hermione avant que le Portoloin ne parte sans elle.

— Ah oui, souffla Hermione en retrouvant ses esprits, je dois y aller. C'était super de te rencontrer Harry ! J'attends ta lettre.

Sur ce elle partit en trombe de la pièce, laissant frère et sœur seuls.

— Ainsi mon frère à une petite amie, constata platement Brianna.

— C'est juste une amie ! rétorqua le blond sans se départir de ses rougeurs.

— C'est ton amie et elle est plus petite que toi.

— Ça ne répond pas à la définition de 'petite amie'.

— Est-ce que tu la trouves mignonne ? lui demanda Brianna avec un air innocent.

Les belles teintes rosées de Harry virèrent en un nuancier de rouges s'accordant parfaitement au décor de la pièce.

— Ah ha ! s'exclama la petite fille aux yeux bleus, tu trouves donc que ta petite amie est craquante !

Brianna tourna sur elle-même en effectuant une petite pirouette sautillante et quitta rapidement la chambre en refermant la porte, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle avait bel et bien le dernier mot.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement mais surement, entrecoupées tous les trois jours par l'échange de lettres entre deux jeunes sorciers de onze ans.

Au court de la première semaine, Harry eu la surprise de recevoir d'Hedwige une photo de format polaroïd affichant un portrait de sa correspondante pris durant l'année scolaire passée. S'imaginant que son amie attendait un retour similaire, Harry décida d'envoyer sa propre photographie. Malheureusement pour l'infortuné, Brianna fit son entrée dans le salon pile au moment où il demandait à ses parents une cliché de lui, assez présentable, afin de l'envoyer à Hermione. Si son père n'avait pas eu de très bons réflexes – et, du coup, n'avait pas chipé sa baguette de sa poche -, Harry aurait envoyé un sort bien senti à sa sœur.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il décida de ne plus jamais se séparer de ses deux baguettes.

Harry obtint assez vite de ses parents l'accord pour aller faire un tour en famille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après discussion et défense de son association A.I.D.E., Mark et Cindy lui permirent de récupérer assez de fond pour l'achat de cinquante badges et l'impression d'une bonne quantité de brochures. Les McGonagall rejoignirent les Granger à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme directement après leur excursion dans les entrailles de la banque. Les deux familles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une enseigne proposant un service de Conception Visuelle Magique. Les Granger insistèrent pour participer de moitié au financement des badges. Harry et Hermione arrêtèrent leur choix sur un modèle simple bénéficiant d'un simple sortilège de glue.

Les deux jeunes se procurèrent également des livres qui, ils l'espéraient, les aideraient dans la création et la rédaction d'une brochure personnalisée. De retour dans la rue, Mark, marchant un peu en retrait, remarqua la présence d'un homme aux longs cheveux ivoires, habillé de robes sophistiquées et qui portait prétentieusement une cane respirant le luxe. Il nota surtout la présence d'un Elfe de Maison aux côtés du blond. Mark fonça adroitement dans un magasin des alentours pour s'acheter un appareil photo sorcier. Après son achat il partit à la recherche du duo. Une fois qu'il les eut retrouvés, le père de famille réussi à prendre quelques zooms du malheureux elfe prenant des coups de canne ou de pied de la part de son maître avant qu'ils ne s'engagent sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Une des photos exploitable était centrée sur l'elfe et laissait voir son pagne-torchon sale et élimé ainsi que des contusions le long de ses membres amaigris. Un autre cliché intégrait le visage du riche sorcier.

— Ce doit être un membre respectable de la haute société de la Communauté Magique, conspua Mark avec un air rebuté une fois qu'il fut de retour dans le groupe, bref, je pense que l'une des photos de l'elfe conviendra pour la couverture de votre brochure. Mais faites attention à ne pas laisser voir le visage du sauvage qui lui sert de maître. Il pourrait vouloir vous poursuivre en justice pour atteinte à son image-irréprochable-et-sans-anicroches.

* * *

Hermione put finalement visiter la bibliothèque des McGonagall le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry – La jeune brune était venue passer une grande partie de la journée au Manoir. Elle resta estomaquée devant la grandeur de la pièce et le nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages non édités la composant. Hermione parcourut les tranches du doigt et remarqua que presque tous les sujets étaient traités. Il y avait même un journal écrit à la main dont une partie décrivait une scène où des sorciers molestaient des Elfes car ils étaient chétifs et avaient un aspect comique. L'auteur contait comment les créatures ripostèrent après la mort d'un de leur congénère sous la torture. Un seul sorcier survécu. Il s'agissait de celui qui avait écrit ces présentes notes. Il confiait à son journal la version mensongère qu'il avait servie à ses comparses, racontant que les Elfes s'en étaient pris à eux de manière spontanée. Les paragraphes qui suivaient témoignaient des conséquences de ses paroles : à la fin d'un long et sanglant conflit, les Elfes européens furent forcés de signer un contrat magique stipulant la soumission et la servitude au sein des familles Sang-Pur – et ce pour une infinité de génération. Harry et Hermione furent soulagés de lire qu'un certain nombre d'Elfes refusèrent la signature et échappèrent à la malédiction. Ils devinrent des parias de la société sorcière jusqu'à leur embarquement pour le Nouveau Monde où ils purent trouver une seconde liberté. Harry - accompagné de son amie - courut demander à sa Tante Minnie une copie magique du journal. Minerva pâlit sérieusement quand les deux jeunes lui mirent le texte sous le nez.

Quelques heures après cet épisode, le repas de fête eu lieu. Harry avait décidé d'inviter exclusivement les Granger pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il reçut de la part de ses parents deux étuis à baguette qu'il pouvait attacher aussi bien à la ceinture, un bras ou une jambe. Les objets avaient été traités avec un charme de répulsivité face au sortilège d'Attraction. Ils étaient également invisibles à toute autre personne que le porteur une fois que ce dernier les avaient convenablement attachés. Les baguettes ne pouvaient pas tomber accidentellement où être arrachées de leur emplacement par la force. Si l'utilisateur décidait de positionner l'étui sur le poignet, il avait la possibilité de définir un mot de passe libérant directement la baguette dans sa main – comme si elle était montée sur ressort. Harry était ravi de son cadeau, il lui offrait une solution grandiose pour le port simultané de ses deux baguettes - une sur chaque poignet. Le blond passa ensuite une bonne partie de son temps à s'entrainer à la réception de ses baguettes dans chacune de ses mains. Heureusement les étuis étaient indépendants et pouvaient supporter des mots de passe différenciés. Harry choisit '_Vielle Baguette_' pour la gauche et '_Nouvelle Baguette_' pour la droite. Néanmoins, il s'avéra rapidement que les baguettes effectuaient des vols impulsifs et incontrôlables lors de banales conversations à leur propos. Harry changea donc ses formules en '_Vieux Feu_' et '_Feu Neuf ' _(7).

Minerva offrit à son neveu une malle à sept compartiments - l'invitant assurément à être mieux organisé à l'école - munie d'un sort allégeant le contenant et le contenu à cinq kilos (la fabrications de bagages moins lourds était bien sûr possible, mais, en dessous de ce poids, la manipulation trop aisée des objets éveillait l'attention des Moldus). Elle lui donna aussi un sac scolaire. Celui-ci était pourvu d'un sortilège d'allègement similaire ainsi que d'un enchantement doublant ses capacités de stockage. Selon les dires de l'animagus, ce deuxième objet avait été fourni gratuitement avec la malle. Dans tous les cas Hermione désirait ardemment se procurer un exemplaire similaire.

Pour finir, Harry reçu un set clinquant de papèterie magique de la part des Granger. Le lot était très complet et comprenait en plus des encres, plumes et parchemins aux propriétés fantaisistes.

* * *

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry était déjà à la gare de Kings Cross, poussant un chariot à bagage jusqu'à la voie 9 3/4.

La veille, lors de son cours d'Occlumancie, le jeune sorcier avait réussi, pour la toute première fois, à garder Minerva complètement hors de son esprit.

Sa famille le rejoignit alors qu'il balayait l'environnement d'un regard mêlé de crainte et d'admiration. Le train ressemblait au modèle réduit que sa tante lui avait offert, bien des années auparavant, et qu'il conservait toujours. Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement spécial à pouvoir contempler pour la première fois la version originale et grandeur nature.

— Salut Harry.

La voix d'Hermione lui parvenait dans son dos. Il se retourna pour découvrir les trois Granger qui arrivaient sur le quai - accompagnés de plusieurs familles dont une particulièrement voyante avec ses nombreuses têtes rousses.

— Salut Hermione, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, on devrait dire au revoir à nos familles et aller se trouver un compartiment.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête. Harry retourna auprès de sa famille et les serra très fort dans ses bras, chacun leur tour, même Brianna.

— Je te contacte ce soir avec le miroir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa sœur avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue.

Il les embrassa ensuite du regard, tous les trois.

— Je vous aime.

— Nous aussi on t'aime, souffla Cindy en l'embrassant sur la joue pour une énième et dernière fois, je suis si fière de toi.

Et c'est ensemble que Harry McGonagall et Hermione Granger montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express.

-FIN -DU -CHAPITRE -1 -

(1) _"**Dumb-l'-Andouille**" - "**Dumb-Old-Dork**"_ dans le texte original (old : vieux - dork : idiot, socialement inapte)

(2)_ "**Vildhivers**" - "**Wentworth**_" dans le texte original (nom anglophone très commun, étymologie possible : bois d'hiver, lieu d'hiver ou village d'hiver)

(3)_"**Aiglobus**" - "**Eagle Bus**"_ dans le texte original – plus que sûrement en référence à la Silver Eagle Bus Manufactering, compagnie américaine de construction de bus.

(4)_"**Les dix limaces skient**" - "**Legillmonky**"_ dans le texte original (possibilité de le traduire en 'petit singe à la jambe malade')

(5)_"**Saint tir de cécité**" – "**seatbelt**"_ dans le texte original (ceinture de sécurité), il n'y a donc pas de jeux de mots. J'ai choisi d'en ajouter un vu la longueur du terme français par rapport à son homologue anglais.

(6)_"**Association d'Interventions pour la Démocratisation des Elfes** (A.I.D.E.)" - "**Community for Advancing the Rights of Elves** (C.A.R.E.)"_ dans le texte original (care : soin, prise en charge)

(7)_"**Vieux Feu et Feu Neuf**" – "**Old Sparks et New Sparks**"_ dans le texte original (Vielle Étincelle et Nouvelle Étincelle - j'ai cherché à raccourcir les formules pour avoir un nombre de caractère similaire au mots de passe anglais)


End file.
